Book One: I'm Alive
by SpeakerOfTheBeasts
Summary: When a normal off-world mission turns to chaos resulting in a downed jumper and an injured teammate. Sheppard and his team find themselves digging around the ruins of a once high tech civilization. Yet when an unlikely pair of survivors comes to their aid, they find out there is much more to this destroyed world than meets the eye.
1. Destruction

_This is the first book in a Stargate Atlantis_ Fan fiction _series I will be doing known as "The Ethnosphere Chronicles" I hope to be able to take this series concept as far as I can!_

 _Taking place somewhere between seasons two and three, my universe will stay somewhat canon, but for the sake of_ variety _, things will be spiced up. Some characters ages may change, but nothing totally insane._

 _It has been nearly 12 years since I first wrote a fanfiction, SGA was where my first one took place. I pay homage to_ that _and hope that what I know now will give me a new edge._

* * *

None of us understood how or why it happened. Our world had already been in a state of chaos from the lower class riots and the Elite's attempts to withhold things to retain power. At least, that is how I have come to remember the history leading to the destruction of my kind. The day an enemy we did not know existed rained down from the skies with beaming lights and screeching ships. I did not know who or what they were at the time, but after having the time to look into the history that had been from us, I came to know and understand them as species known as Wraith.

I was 18 years old when they came, three years into medical school and as eager as I could be. My partner and I were at the top, with so much ahead of us. Until the day came, like nothing, we had seen before. They came in hoards and in numbers no one had ever seen before, the dark purple covered pointed ships falling to our cities in waves, destroying everything and anything in their path. Sure my people were advanced enough for flying cars, hover planes, and some advanced weaponry; but we were not meant for war. There had never been war in our history. The large cities that this planet consisted of were close and of the same. My peaceful people never stood a chance. As pass by pass, they crushed our cities and its people killed or taken in the strange beams of light.

We did the only thing we thought could save us. We fled, from the innermost of the cities and into the slums of the outskirts. Castiel and I both knew what we had to do. We had to jump the wall. To go over the fence that kept the city from the outside world was something punishable by death, but then, it was do or die anyway. Castiel and I were not alone as we made our fall, many others were scrambling and falling over the edge as the ships screamed overhead. We were running the instant our feet touched the damp soil. Something I had rarely known before as the trees engulfed us into their protection. That did not cause us to stop as many others did. We kept running, moving, and looking over our shoulders for a day and a half before we were too exhausted to go any farther. The sounds of the ships never stopped as we ran, the siege was constant. Finding a somewhat safe feeling place was enough for us both. Hidden away under a fallen tree we hid, for what ended up seeming like weeks, too scared to dare move.

In reality, it only lasted about four days, but they were the longest four days I had ever experienced. Even once the ships left, we were nervous to return to the city. But we made our way back, not once seeing anyone other than the wildlife that called Loonrian home. The town was in shambles, but at least there we met a few survivors. Not many, and they were hell-bent on getting to the capital city. Cas and I were both in agreement on not going there, not in case the ships returned. We only felt safer on our own, as we had both been for most our lives.

So we survived. Making due with the remains of our city. From the rubble, we did rise and stayed alive. For the past ten years, Castiel and I have lived alone. Making the shards of our once beautiful city into a safe place to live. We would occasionally travel to the capitol where we would try and trade for supplies. However, the population there was even starting to dwindle as disease spread, and we had not returned in three years. Opting to go beyond the wall for food and other resources it had a much safer feel than the larger cities.

The Wraith had taken everything I had ever known from me, besides Castiel anyway. He has been by my side since I was two years old. I will say, that if I had lost him, I would not have survived. That is something I would not think about in all honesty. I am here, and alive in spite of them. In spite of these aliens that destroyed my home and all, I held at value. Life alone has humbled us, and given us new skills that we would never have learned if our city still stood as it had. We are content to live out our years here, while deep down we hope maybe there will someday be a way to leave. Till that day comes, we are alive, breathing, and thriving.


	2. Tailspin

The gentle hum of the puddle jumpers engines filled the cabin as it shot from the gate and out into the atmosphere of the planet below. Shooting across the void and starting to circle about it. Behind it, the Stargate shut down with a hiss and continued it's orbit around the planet as it had for who knew how long.

Sheppard looked out from behind the windshield as he piloted the jumper into a lower orbit. With Dr. Mckay happily looking at the screens as they lit up with readings. Behind him Ronon sat leaned back in the chair, glancing over at Dr. Beckett who was seated behind Sheppard. Tayla had stayed behind on this one, due to the fact she had matters to attend to on the mainland and Dr. Beckett had decided he needed to try and get out of the city. 

"Look Doc, does not look too scary does it" the sarcastic tone filled the few moments of silence. A slight chuckle was coming from the back, and not from Doc. Sheppard's eyes glancing back to see the smirk on Ronon's face. That was not helping the situation at all. All the while Dr. Beckett stayed silent and stood from his chair to stand in the space between the cabin and back of the jumper, looking out at the world below.

"Interesting, this planet is around 90% land mass, near opposite of Earth" McKay half muttered as he looked ahead "Air is showing as safe, so how about we get a closer look" With a simple shift the jumper began to descend towards the planet. Sheppard so far, feeling maybe this won't turn out to be once again another failed attempt at exploring something peacefully.

As they dropped below the continuous cloud line, into an area that seemed to remind Sheppard of the Pacific Northwest back on Earth the rubble began to appear. "Damn, this place once took a hell of a beating," he said as they glided over the toppled buildings, and crashed cruisers of some kind. "Well, whoever these people are they look like they were advanced," Mckay said as he looked at the display screen, tapping it now and then "Used to be, any signs of life?" Looking back up to the screen, Mckay half shook his head "jumpers having trouble reading life signs for some reason, but as far as I can tell.. no."

Ronon leaned forward "Wraith destroy them?" Sheppard nodded "That would be my guess, and I am also betting that they gave them one hell of a fight check out some of the downed ships, some kind of fighter I am guessing." He moved the jumper around slower, as Beckett leaned forward from where he stood to see better. "Rodney check out the walls, and the roads." Sheppard moved the jumper up, pointing towards a long walled road looking structure that went North "Almost looks like the city was designed to keep the people in, everything else around it is just wilderness. "or keep something out" Beckett's voice holding a slightly concerned tone. "Why did you have to say that?" McKay glaring back at the doctor who only stayed silent.

"I don't know, but I find it interesting. Seems like pretty much the entire planet was untouched besides the city, and maybe there are more cities connected to it from these road things." Sheppard said as he began to direct the jumper past the city, following the "road" somewhat. McKay looked up "Sounds like maybe they were a bit more careful environment-wise that we Earthlings are" There was a collective chuckle from three out of the four men in the jumper, as Sheppard moved the shuttle just outside of the city wall.

McKay seemed to go pale as he rapidly began to look at the screen and to a scanner "Oh.. that's not good" Sheppard looked over him in an instant "What the hell do you mean not good?" "Not good as in, some kind of energy burst that I can not explain just pulsed from somewhere farther North," he said as he continued to try and figure out what the screen was showing him "No way.." He looked back to the others "Only one thing can cause that kind of bur.."

He was cut off as the jumper shook violently, causing Beckett to half fall to the floor and everyone else holds to their seats "Rodney start talking!" Sheppard attempts to try and regain control of the craft back under control futile as systems around him began to shut down "I am trying! It.. it is causing all systems to shut down I don't know how or why but it is!" The engines of the jumper stalling into silence as the ship continued to shake " I am losing everything we are going down" Sheppard let go of the controls, reminding himself to tell Dr. Weir sorry for calling the idea of crash harnesses being added to the jumpers a stupid unnecessary idea. "Lock in everyone!"

With wide eyes, Mckay fumbled for the harness pulling it over his arms as he then hugged his equipment to his chest. Watching as the tree line rushed ever closer. Ronon mean-while looked back seeing an exceedingly terrified Beckett attempting to stand and half crawl back towards his seat, but unable to make much progress "Doc grab on!" His large arm extending from where he as strapped in, able to take hold of the doctor's hand.

It was seconds too late, as the jumper clipped one of the treetops. Sending the jumper into a roundabout tailspin as it fell towards the ground. Ronon could not hold the doctor from that, as his hold slipped and Beckett slammed into the back of the shuttle with a yelp like sound. "Dead.. we are Dead!" Mckay yelled as the jumper slammed into another tree causing it to spin and twist harder "Rodney shut the fuck up!" Sure, things did not look good at that particular moment. But the jumper was a bit more durable that it was currently given credit for.

If finally hit the ground, slamming half nose first the small ship clipped and landed on its side, causing it to continue to roll over a few more times before coming to a stop upside down. Gear flung around the entire jumper as everyone hung upside down from their seats "Not dead are we Rodney" Sheppard muttered as he looked out the front of the jumper at the tree line "Yet" was the only response received. Ronon on the other hand, was already attempting to get himself down "Doc.. you okay?" He called as he tried to twist around to look back into the jumper "Shit, yeah, Ronon can you see him?" Sheppard began to slowly unbuckle himself without falling to the floor. "I can kinda see him.. he is not moving at all" the Runner now swinging himself down from the seat and moving to the back of the jumper. Shoving crates and bags off of Beckett "Doc" he said again gently shaking his shoulder as he heard Sheppard's feet hit the floor. "I mean.. he is breathing just not awake." said glancing up at the Colonel who knelt down feeling for a pulse "Yeah, alive just out. Honestly, I was expecting him to be in a bit rougher shape.. get him somewhat moved and flat while I get McKay down" McKay was still hanging from the jumper seat, struggling to work with the buckles. "Rodney, I am gonna get you down from there, and you are gonna start using that magical science shit to figure out what the hell just happened" tugging at the straps as McKay only nodded his head in silence, "I think I can manage."

Within half an hour, they had managed to get the back hatch on the jumper open, a bit difficult with it upside down but they made it work. McKay was working away as best he could, as his equipment would shut down roughly every 10 minutes. Sheppard and Ronon had managed to get a decent look around; they were not far from where one of the road walls met the city walls, at least meaning they could try and find better shelter if need be. The situation was so far, not to bad, but not exactly what they had in mind.

As they worked on the jumper, Dr. Beckett finally started to come around. Ronon had managed to prop him up in the doorway of the jumper, making it easy for everyone to see him from outside for when he did wake up "What in the hell.." he muttered as he began to wake. His head was pounding, and his entire body ached. "Easy Doc" Sheppard called as he walked back over to the jumper. Pushing his gun to his side "was a bit of a rough landing, sorry about that" he said as he knelt down next to him "Are you okay? Can you tell what might be broken or anything? You have been out for about half an hour." Carson slowly tried to sit up more, wincing as he leaned against the hull "Honestly I don't remember much from the landing, and it is probably best I don't" he looked back towards the cockpit of the jumper, able to see Mckay working away "Everyone else okay?" "Yeah Doc we are fine, what about you?" The doctor sighed "Honestly. I am guessing a bad concussion, considering I was out for a while. I am guessing a few broken ribs though I can not quite tell what ones. My right shoulder feels dislocated" the pain increasing, as the shock was finally starting to wear off. "There is probably more, I just can't feel it yet" Sheppard patted the shoulder that hopefully was not dislocated "Well, just hang tight. We are figuring it out. " he said as he stood up, walking up into the cockpit of the jumper leaving the doctor to rest.

"Okay Rodney, what the hell just happened," he said as he paused, looking at the supplies scattered around the jumper. McKay looked up, having sat down on the floor of the jumper leaned against the center console. "Okay well. Let's see; power pulse knocked out all of our electrical equipment. We crashed, and here we are" Rolling his eyes, Sheppard tapped on some of the controls above with no reaction "Okay, well. Right before all this went to hell, I said only one thing could cause a burst like that?" "Okay, I am listening "well I was right on that. One thing can. A ZPM" Sheppard instantly turned around, looking down at McKay "There is one here?" "Yes, as far as I can tell. Somewhere farther North is where the burst came from. Speaking of that, it is an absolute pain. This pulse goes off every ten or so minutes. I can get my equipment to work for a few.." he stopped as the screen on the scanner he held went dark "before the pulse shuts it back down again."

Sheppard looked out the back of the jumper, able to see Ronon looking around the landscape with a pair of binoculars. "So if we get the jumper working, we have 10 minutes to get out of the atmosphere before that pulse makes us drop from the sky again?" "yeah pretty much. But as far as I can tell the Jumper is not in horrible shape. Sure the outside is pretty dented up, but it can still get us from here back to Atlantis. We just have to get out before the pulse hits again." "And get this thing rolled over somehow" McKay looked up, and did a half nod "Good point" Sheppard looked out again, walking away "Just do what you can if anything we walk north and turn the damn thing off ourselves."

As Sheppard walked back out of the jumper, Ronon looked back "Come look at this, we are being watched." Looking at the other man with a puzzled expression, Sheppard took the binoculars and put them to his eyes looking where he had been pointed to "It has been watching us for almost 20 minutes now. It does not really move, just its and watches" Finding the pile of rubble to focus on, Sheppard was honestly a bit shocked by what was, in fact, watching them.

It sat back on its haunches, hind legs tucked under like a dog would. It had a long snake-like body with a fluffy mane running from the back of its head to its tail. Large, fluffy, bird-like wings curled against its back as its head looked forward. It had long, elk-like horns and ears set just below them, tipped backward with long whisker-like frills off of the end of its nose. Bright blue eyes focused on them. It had a grey body, save for the mint blue color of its belly, horns, and fur. The same mint color moving in swirls around its main body and wings. He had never seen anything like that in person.

He pulled the binoculars away from his eyes "Looks like a damn dragon." He said handing back the binoculars as he watched where the "dragon" had been sitting "Really? Does not look like anything like that Game of Thrones dragons" he said as he stopped and looked at Sheppard "Well Ronon, those dragons are just one idea of what they could look like. This one here is more of what we on Earth call an Eastern style dragon. Long bodies, horns, generally much more peaceful than the ones on Game of Thrones" He took back the binoculars, looking back out to the rubble to find nothing "Well.. looks like it may have gotten tired of watching us" he said as he handed them back to Ronon.

"Dragons.. bloody dragons" Beckett muttered as he attempted to get a feel for his shoulder. *what you damn well get for thinking you need to get out of the city more* It had just been a suggestion in passing, he had never really expected to be drug out on one of these missions any time soon. He looked out of the jumper, and the fear was instant "You might quit arguing over what a dragon is 'cause the damn thing is right over there!"

Sure enough, the grey and green animal slowly walked out of the tree line. It was only really the size of a tiger, and its body moved like one as well. Its head held slightly higher as it curiously walked towards the men and the downed jumper. Ronon was up instantly, gun lifted and pointed as Sheppard spun around to look at the animal moving closer "Easy Ronon, it's not blasting us with fire just yet" he said as he held out his arm. It walked over to the jumper. Sniffing at the hull as It sat down, tapping the metal with its claws. It was curious, having probably never seen anything like it before. Turning it walked closer to Sheppard, who had one hand on a gun ready, the other held slightly out. "Easy.. we are not here to hurt you or steal your treasure or something like that." It moved closer, head up as it sniffed his hand curiously, and seemed to nod its head. Still, it had not made a noise as it walked towards the jumper door. Ronon and Sheppard just behind it as it peered inside. McKay was still in the front section of the jumper and now refused to come out as the dragon looked inside.

Carson was frozen. The dragon now next to him he was able to see the induvial scales. The way its claws seemed to work like fingers as it moved into the jumper with him. It sat down in front of him. The entire group silent as they watched. It leaned close, sniffing Carson up and down before looking him in the eyes. It's breath hot against his face as it lifted one of its paws up. It was holding one of its claws up, almost like a finger and slowly moved it back and forth in front of Carson's eyes. Seeming to gauge his response to following the claw with his eyes. The dragon looked at him and seemed to nod its head as it went to his dislocated shoulder. Its paws felt like hands as it held onto his upper arm, and shoulder, gently moving the limb. "Ohy that hurts!" He used his one good arm to try and shove the dragon's paws away. It let go and seemed to look him over again. "What is it doing?" Ronon was still ready; all honesty he probably was ready to wrestle the damn thing "I don't know.. Inspecting him? Maybe knows he is hurt or something I don't speak Dragon!"

The dragon looked at Carson, then back out to the others. It slowly turned around, leaving its head just outside the jumper with the rest of its body out in the small clearing. It looked back, then again to Carson before it exploded in size. Its wings flung out, as it's entire body grew within seconds. Ronon and Sheppard were launched backward by the force of the growing wings slamming into them. McKay at this point was finally jumping up from his position, attempting to fumble around for a weapon as the dragon now sat double the size of the jumper. Carson was sitting in utter terror, eyes wide as the dragon's head now was now nearly twice the size of his body. It's huge blue eyes looking at him curiously as it leaned back and opened its mouth "Rodney it is about to bloody eat me!" He attempted to push himself backward, but he was not fast enough. The dragon gently closed its mouth around the doctor's body. His head was sticking out one side and his lower legs the other. He could feel the animals hot breath around him as it lifted its head out of the jumper. McKay was now running out of the jumper with an acquired handgun. The dragon was already lifting off, its wings slamming down as its body began to gain air. The force of the air knocking McKay off his feet as he struggled to try and get a shot off at the dragon currently kidnapping their doctor. "Carson!" He could see the other man now unconscious in the beast's mouth as it kept working its way into the air. Gaining speed and altitude soon its wing beats did not knock them over with each downstroke. John and Ronon managing to scramble to their feet as the dragon took off Southwards towards the destroyed city. A few bursts of gunfire, as they watched it fly away and roll away from the gunshots. Sheppard lowered his gun down, watching as the dragon disappeared over the tree line.

The three stood in silence, looking at the sky and the ground at the huge claw marks it had left behind. Rodney was standing in the upside down doorway of the jumper looking at the other two. "A dragon. Carson just got kidnapped by a fucking dragon."


	3. Unlikely Medical Team

A small figure walked through the halls of the old university; most everything inside held a layer of dust, no matter how hard she tried to keep on top of cleaning it. Library shelves containing hundreds of electronic books and articles lay in a peaceful slumber as their sole caretaker kept them safe. From the lecture halls to the medical labs and rooms the place had become a sanctuary to someone who had called it home before large sections had been destroyed and left in ruin.

She placed the tablets back into their proper place on the shelves, pushing back a strand of silver hair as she did. She had things to do today, and just sitting around putting things away had not been one of them. However, when a ship falls from the sky for the first time in ten years, one tends to push aside plans.

Her name was Forrest Atla, she and her partner Castiel were the ones who called the university ruins home. After the devastating Wraith attack left the entire planet in ruins, the surviving population had fled North to the capital city. That alone proved to be a very unwise move. Seeing as the battle for food and supplies caused them to be at one another's throats. That small population grew smaller and smaller. Forrest had no idea how many were left.

She had been living on the campus when the Wraith attacked. She was in her final year of medical school, only four or five months till she was officially certified. It was bittersweet, having everything she had worked so hard for torn away. However, she had managed to keep her spirits up. Using the now deserted university as her school, she was managing to finish off her schooling. Since Cas was ten years older than her and had more training, he had managed to teach her more specialized techniques.

She plopped down onto the large couch inside the main common hall, sitting with her back to the sunlight that filtered down from the massive blast hole in the domed ceiling. Stretching her arms behind her head and closing her eyes. The morning had brought an exciting development. A ship had come from above, much different than the ones that had come and destroyed everything ten years prior. Castiel and herself had watched the ship go down, prompting Cas to head out to get a look. She figured he would be back anytime if he had done nothing stupid.

*I'm gonna be in trouble..* The words floated into her head, along with a gentle stream of emotions. A nervous excitement. All of it in her head. She stood upright from her chair, turning to look at the hole overhead *Castiel what do you mean trouble? What did you find?* She called back, her concern evident *The downed ship had humans, I saw them, quite a unique bunch if I say so myself* The sense of pride evident in the voice *Why are you in trouble then?* She was just starting to be able to hear him as he made his approach *Well.. one seemed to have been hurt in the crash. I could not do an excellent assessment there as they were very uneasy. Did not want to risk causing more pain and getting shot at..Soo I may or may not have brought him back..*

Forrest spun around as Castiel glided down from the ceiling. She could see quickly he had someone in his jaws and darted off towards the edge of the room. Quickly grabbing hold of one of the still functioning medical beds "Castiel you have got to be fucking kidding me!" Then, she was speaking out loud as she moved the bed over and into the large open floor. Castiel was slowly setting himself down on the ground as he moved his head over the bed, gently setting the man onto it. *I knew we could not help him where he was* The dragon now shrinking back down to the size of a large tiger, looking at Forrest "We have no idea who these people are Cas, what about the others? Hmm? How did they respond to you taking him?!" She had already begun to work, pulling the strange black vest off of the unconscious body that had been brought to her *they may have shot at me* She paused, looking at Castiel who simply looked at her with large blue eyes. He had no shame in what he had done "Well. You better damn well hope they don't come here looking for a fight over this." She said as she began to try and figure out what sort of case Cas had brought her "Okay you brought him here, what do you know?" She said looking up at her partner *he was awake when I got to look at him. I would say pretty severe concussion. Right shoulder is either dislocated or broken in some way. Could not get the best feel as that made him fight back a little. I could not get any more than that without bringing him here*

Forrest nodded, "I take it you knocked him out to get him here?" She said looking down at the man on the bed, his breathing was stable, nothing drastic yet *no, he passed out once I had picked him up* Shaking her head, she looked back at the dragon "I wonder why? Well since you got us into this mess, get him prepped and in the scanner. Let me know for sure what you find, then bring him over to med lab C12. Considering we do not have much for power, that one has the most lighting.." She trailed off, looking down again "Maybe make sure he is properly sedated too. Not just passing out each time he wakes to see you" The dragon seemed to smirk, as he stayed upright on his hind legs. He gently began to push the bed around, heading off for another part of the university. She simply shook her head. "All Shall be helped" she muttered before turning around and heading towards the medical labs to prep.

Within half an hour, Castiel had returned with the bed; the man now hooked to a few monitors and an IV drip. He pushed the bed into med lab C12, were Forrest was ready to work. Her silver hair now in a tight bun as she put a mask over her face "Okay Cas, run me by what you found again" she said as she took control of the bed. Moving the medical bed into the light, she had managed to get. Mirrors had their uses for them and to bounce sunlight around was the main one. The Dragon walked over to one of the cabinets, pulling a much larger face mask down and looping it over his ears *Dislocated shoulder, Concussion was not as severe as I first thought but still bad. Two broken ribs, much worse than I thought to be honest. Broken off and pointed downward, narrowly missing the right lung and heart* Forrest paused, holding the tools in her hand her glare could have killed "You picking him up could have killed him then and there Cas" The dragon shook his head. Taking his place across the table *But I didn't, and now we have a chance to make sure he does not die. Plus, it will be good practice for you! Last time you worked on a live human was what? Ten years ago* She ignored him on the last part, Looking down at the man on the table, holding her tools "Did you catch a name at all Cas?" The dragon picking up a few other tools in his claws *I think so, the others were calling out Carson when I started to leave with him* She simply nodded, looking down again "well Carson, let's see if Cas and I can fix you up."

"How exactly are we even sure it flew this way?" McKay called from where he stood, looking up at the rubble they were attempting to scale. Ronon was near the top, scrambling up the large stone chunks as Sheppard hopped over a large gap in the stones. "It flew this way, what else do you want me to do? You said it yourself the scanners can't pick anything up." He half jumped up the rest of the way, with Ronon grabbing the back of his vest and pulling him up the last few feet. "Thanks" Sheppard looked back down at McKay. "Now hurry up, the more time you sit here and bitch about things the farther we fall behind them" He stood up, ignoring the eye roll he had just received as he turned to look at the city they had now managed to get into.

The white buildings were toppled, and some still seemed to be in the process of crumbling down. The streets nothing but rubble, as the plant life began to take over leaving the entire area patches of green and white stone. Behind him, Ronon had grabbed on to McKay, hauling him up the rest of the distance. He looked into the city, sitting for a moment on the stone "They were advanced. honestly, I might even say farther along than most of Earth." He quickly stood up and walked over to join the other two. "My biggest worry is how many more of those dragon things are there? They can change their size for Christ's sake. We have no idea how small they can make themselves." Ronon and Sheppard just looked back at him, "Well Rodney we have to go find out I guess" Sheppard said as he began to make his way down the city side of the wall and into the streets. Ronon looked at McKay "the Smaller they are, the easier they are to kill you know" before following Sheppard down the rubble. Leaving Mckay shaking his head and following.

Forrest and Castiel sat peacefully in their small little home. It had been one of the old client recovery rooms and had the best options when it came to a safe place to rest. The window was letting the now setting sunlight the room, as the pair sat curled in a large chair. Castiel was resting his body on one of the long beds they had moved in when they first started to set up their home. "So let's see, shoulder back in place. Not too hard, you have had to pop mine in place before" She said as she sipped the hot tea in her hand. *yes, you learned to pick out shoes with better grip from that* The dragon looking up at her as she rolled her eyes "Two fused ribs. Not something I have often done, but have done in the past. Fused back together properly and no organ damage. I can say, I had done more complex bone fuses before"At this point, she glanced over at where Carson lay. While not sedated, he was still out. He had no problems during the surgery, and now was recovering nicely. *I think he will have a bruised liver, did not show up on the scans, but based off of how the other injuries layout. The odds are in favor of a bruise*

Forrest laughed a little "Well, if you want to try and run another scan to prove it, feel free" setting her mug down, and standing from her chair. She walked over to the bed, quickly glancing at all the monitors. She had so many questions for him. He was not one of the things that destroyed her people. He was different. His hair was black, a color not seen among her people. Silver, gold, and some shades of red were all that occurred. She was so curious, as she looked down at the white bandage wrapped around his chest. Sadly, the conditions she had to work in were not exactly sterile. Normally wrapping a stitched wound was not needed. But nowadays the risk of infection was a thing, and she did not want to take the risk. She touched his arm lightly, looking at the IV. *Cas could you bring me over a blanket?* She called out in her mind in hopes of not waking him up quite yet. The dragon did not speak but crawled off the bed and over to the stack of clean blankets they kept. Picking one up he walked over to the other side of the bed, looking over at his partner as he handed Forrest one corner, and the pair unfolded the blanket over Carson's body laying it gently over. *Winter is almost here, the temps will be dropping down and the rain will come* She looked at the dragon *I know Cas* He seemed to pause, as he looked down at their guest * and if he is stuck with us?* She looked up at him "Then he is stuck with us" Winter was not an easy time. It had never been. While the snows of the North did not come this far south, the damp air did not make it much different.

She had no idea how she would explain what or who she was.. or how Castiel existed alongside her. Castiel was what her people called a Mute Dragon. A sub-breed bred for medical work. Their breeding allows for them to learn faster and use their claws and hands in a much more refined manner. They are gentle and are typically used to keep those they work on calm. They are called Mute for a reason, as at birth the dragons are surgically altered. Their vocal cords rendered useless causing the dragons to make no natural noises. The theory that if they are silent, they can work much better, and cause fewer problems. At least.. for those native to the planet and it's dragons. Castiel had bonded to Forrest when she was just two years old. Some dragons will only hatch for a partner of their choosing; some will live many years before their partner is found. Cas had ten years on her, and that extra experience and training had probably been one of the main reasons they had survived as long as they had. Not all dragons bonded to humans, and vice versa. But the dragons worked alongside them bonded or not. It was how their society had thrived. While dragons died attempting to fight against the aliens that had rained down on us, they were not taken. Dragons watched as the humans they had worked with for eons were destroyed. It was hard, losing. Forrest maintained a good relationship with the dragons of the city, knowing very well they would aid her as needed. Many times had Cas, and she helped.

Lost in her thoughts as she sat next to the bed, she did not notice the light movement in his hands as he began to stir. Carson was slowly waking up, his eyes slowly opening as he took a deep breath. His body hurt, which was to be expected. His eyes drifted down to his arm, able to make out some kind of IV as the light sounds of a monitor began to fill his ears. He could not really tell where he was, as he looked slowly around the room. The first thing he saw was Castiel. His eyes grew wide, as he shifted a bit more in the bed. Castiel looking over instantly at the movement *Forrest he is awake* She stood immediately as he kept attempting to scoot away from Castiel. "Get the hell away from me!" *you didn't tell me he sounded this weird..* Forrest moved more into his field of vision, Castiel not giving her any response "Carson, its okay. He will not hurt you." But he only seemed to spook more, as he looked at Forrest. "Who the hell are you?!" *Cas, get some sedatives ready.. we may need them.* The dragon was nodding his head before moving away from the bed and out of the room. "My name is Forrest Atla, Castiel brought you to me when he found you hurt." She explained standing next to the bed looking him over. "Please calm down, you are only about an hour out of surgery, and I would like not to have to go back in and fix something." Carson looked at her, "You performed a bloody surgery on me?!" *Cas hurry up please* "Yes, you had two broken upper ribs. They had broken downward and were angled towards your lungs and heart. Thankfully Castiel was able to carry you here properly. If no one else had known and tried to move you too much you would be dead" It shut him up, as he looked at her. She seemed to be human, and right now was a better face than the damn dragon. He let his head fall back onto the upright bed. "How did you know my name?" Forrest let out a slight sigh of relief as the man seemed to calm somewhat down. "Castiel said he had heard the others with you yelling it when he took you. He figured it was your name." She explained as she began to move the cables and tubes he had managed to move back into place. "I'm sorry he simply took you. He should have come and gotten me. He owes you and your friends an apology." Carson was struggling to wrap his head around what was currently happening to him "So.. the dragon is Castiel?" She smiled slightly "Yes, he is." Pausing as Castiel walked back into the room *Don't think we will need the sedatives, leave them on the table.* He did not respond but did as told as he walked over to her side. Sitting down his head level with hers *please tell him I am sorry, given the circumstances I did what I felt would save him.* "He says he is sorry for what happened. He could not tell for sure how bad you were without getting you here." Carson looked at the girl and the dragon, "Wait.. so you can communicate? How ?" *his people obviously have nothing like this* Castiel's voice echoed in her head, *don't start* "Yes, we have a mental link that allows a telepathic form of communication."

Carson looked straightforward "That's a new one.." he muttered as he glanced towards the window, able to see the now fleeting sun. "The others.. are they okay out there?" He had no idea if he should trust her, or her dragon "Yes, they should not run into anyone in this city if they came this way after you. I am the only one here in Southios." It was a lot to take in, honestly. But at this point, he could feel the temp dropping in the room, and he was in the safest place he could be in given the situation. "Well, Forrest. I am Dr. Carson Beckett; I should say thank you for fixing me up" Forrest seemed to perk up "You're a doctor as well? It's nice to meet you. I sadly don't hold the official title; I was a few months out from it when the cities were destroyed." She explained as she pulled one of her larger chairs closer to the bed. Cas hopping back over to lay out on the bed. "Well, Forrest can you tell me what all you well. Did?" He was curious, looking down at the bandage on his chest. "It was nothing too insane, thankfully. Your shoulder was easy to pop back into place. I took the broken rib sections and fused them back onto the main part of the bone. Other than a light mark on the bone itself, you should not be able even to tell you broke them" She now had him curious, as he listened "You fused them? How so?" Forrest was a bit confused, but reminded herself they might have different medical practices where he is from "Fusing of bones is often done with catastrophic breaks. Compounds and internal fractures. We take the bone fragment and using a.. torch pretty much it can melt the bone down in a way that allows them to be placed back together. The fusing connects all aspects of the bone, then hardens and holds." She explained as she sat next to him. "That's fascinating, so all I have to recover from is the incisions?" "Pretty much, that and the nasty concussion you have. But you don't seem to be having too much of a problem with those" He smiled a little "well, at least someone who knows what they are doing found me it seems" he watched Castiel, the dragon was so strange to him. Not just because it was a dragon but because it seemed to have medical training "I did not offend him at all did I?" Forrest shook her head. "Nope, if he has a problem with it he can get over it. He got himself into this mess with your friends." He laughed a little, only to wince as his ribs ached from the movement. "Well, that's fine I guess." Forrest smiled, he seemed like a nice enough person. Deep down she realized that maybe.. these people could be her way out of here. They had always talked about trying to leave someday if a ship ever came by again. Now one had, and maybe it was there way out.

Castiel perked up, his head lifting as he seemed to look out the window. She looked at him "What is it Cas?" She said as she stood from her chair. *I think I hear his friends; they are outside the University somewhere* Forrest nodded, as she looked back to Carson "He thinks he hears your friends." He smiled "That's great, they were most likely looking for me." She nodded "Well Castiel, normally I make you clean up your messes, but right now I do not want to risk them killing you over this little mishap." She said as she moved to the door to the room "Stay here with him. Carson, he does understand what you are saying. Just sit tight" She did not wait for a response as she dipped out of the room, heading for the entrance to the university.


	4. Doom Of Loonrian

It was getting dark, as the three made their way deeper into the city. The sun now nearly blocked by the buildings that were somewhat still upright. The temps were dropping drastically as they moved about the rubble, looking for any sign of the doctor, or the dragon. There were no noticeable signs, and everyone was starting to feel the fatigue from the amount of climbing they were doing.

"There is no point in this. Now I want to find Carson and save him as much as all of you but, Odds are he has been fed to that dragon's kids or worse" McKay said as he stopped walking. Looking at the other two. "Seriously Rodney?" Sheppard spun around, glaring at the scientist. "We have had much worse odds of finding someone, you know he is stronger than he looks" The pair glared at one another before Sheppard turned around and kept walking forward. Grimacing slightly as he noticed his breath starting to fog in front of him.

"Carson!" He called out as he kept walking forward, clicking on the flashlight on the end of his gun. McKay behind him muttering to himself as he half kicked a rock out of his path. Ronon was ahead slightly, having managed to climb up onto a chunk of rubble. Looking out across the large town square like area before them "Doc!" His voice was booming over the area as he tried to see any movement in the fading light.

Forrest had slipped out of the main doors of the University. A small glowing orb lamp in her hands as she stood for a moment on the giant front steps. The doors were always partially open since closed would look suspicious to her. She looked out into the now darkening streets. Already able to feel the cold sting on her face. * Wish me luck* She thought as she began to walk down the steps, able to handle Castiel's slight unease in the back of her head.

She was able to hear the yelling quick, as she walked down the ruined street towards the town square. A coat wrapped around her as best she could. She was nervous, as she began to move closer to the voices yelling out her charge's name. He said they shouldn't be too trigger happy since she was not a threat, but it did not reassure her much. She paused, able to hear them just around the corner of the building beside her. With a deep breath, she walked out into the street with her lamp.

"Hello" She called out as she rounded the corner, able to see one flashlight now pointed at her. Sheppard was instantly on point, with Ronon above her. "Don't Move" The voice behind the light demanded as she looked forward, slowly lifting her hands up. "I mean no harm, I came looking for you," She said as she watched the light approach. Able to now see another figure walking behind it. The large man that had been standing on top of the rubble dropping down to the ground and moving towards her right side. "She is not armed" the voice rough and thick compared to the other.

Sheppard lowered the gun down but kept the light pointed in her direction. "Who are you? Why would you be looking for us?" He had no idea there would even be a live person in the area, and now she had him rather curious and concerned all the same. Forrest slowly lowered her arms back down, holding her lamp close to her body. "My name is Forrest Atla. I came out here looking for you since Carson said you would be, and Castiel was able to hear you near us." The three men seemed to pause, glancing at one another as they moved closer. "You say, Carson?" McKay had finally spoken up, looking at the women in front of them "About yay high, black hair blue eyes, sounds a little funny?" Forrest looked at him a bit strangely, then nodded "Yes, I have him resting and recovering now in my home."

Sheppard let out a sigh of relief as he looked at her "Well Forrest, I'm Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard, over here you have Ronon Dex, and this guy behind me is Doctor Rodney McKay" he explained as they all gathered round Forrest. Most the natural light now was gone. "We can talk more about who is who later, we need to get back. It is only going to get colder here. Please follow me" She did not wait, simply turned around and began to walk back down the street towards the university. Sheppard was quick to catch up. Staying close "So um, were you able to get Dr. Beckett away from the animal that took him?" She only laughed slightly, shaking her head "I am sorry for what Castiel did. He really should have come back and brought me over to your ship. He tends to act first ask questions later. Castiel brought your doctor to me to fix up. He was able to tell he needed medical care. I assure you, Castiel did not harm him. Scare him, yes, but not harm."

Sheppard's stride shortened for a moment, able to feel the stare of Ronon and McKay behind him "Well. I guess maybe we owe Castiel a thank you then." Forrest remained silent, *I am on my way, keep yourself small please and make room inside for three more people to stay* She felt the warm glow of Castiel's happiness *of course" She led them back towards the stairs of the university. Able to tell the three were curiously looking at the building "It was my people's only university. Thankfully, it was pretty much left alone when the ships came" she explained as she slipped into the door "Leave the door as is please."

Sheppard slipped into the door, followed by McKay and then Ronon. Shining the flashlight around the room as he kept an eye on Forrest's lamp. "It has proven to the safest place on Loonrian, for Castiel and me anyway. This way" McKay had paused, looking around at the large bookshelves of tablets that lined the main hall walls "Most of our people's data and information was untouched?" He asked Forrest, looking back at him "Yes, I have been maintaining it as best I can. Hoping I can keep it safe a little while longer." He nodded, his curiosity starting to get the best of him.

"Please come in here," She said as she reached the door to the place she called home. Holding the door open as the three made their way down the hall and slowly walked inside. Castiel turned and looked at them, holding a lamp in his paws as he sat next to Carson's bed. Instinct kicked in, as Sheppard snapped the gun back up to his shoulder and pointing it at the dragon "Colonel that is not necessary, he is harmless" The familiar accent filled the room as Carson looked at them from the bed. "Glad to see you all made it this far" Slowly lowering his gun down, Sheppard smiled "Well, at least we know now that you didn't get eaten," he said walking over to the bed, standing at the side "You okay Doc?" He looked up, with a slight smile "Sore, but alive. Forrest here was able to get the situation with my ribs fixed." McKay was walking over and looking around the dimly lit room "Well, did she use the least rusty scalpel on you at least?" the sarcasm thick as Carson glared at him. "Used better equipment than I have seen in recent times." He paused, looking over at Castiel who had been keeping him company. "I am sure Forrest has mentioned him, but this is Castiel" he explained as the dragon nodded his head politely. Sheppard looking at the dragon, and waved his hand slightly "Nice to formally meet you Castiel" While Ronon and McKay did the same.

Forrest made sure the door behind her was closed, looking around able to see that Castiel had already gotten a few extra places to sleep set up. *How has he been?* She asked as she let the four men start to talk. Starting to grab extra blankets. *Good, he says he is sore but nothing sharp. He is a rather curious person. I like him* Forrest smiled as she looked at her partner, *well, at least you are okay with him* She looked at the group who was happily talking about what had happened *Because we have to share things now.* They looked over as Castiel shifted, walking towards Forrest "Castiel can you run and grab some food from the lower storage room? Few cans should do just fine" She said as she reached under one of the cabinets and pulled out a small single burner of some kind and Hooked into some power tank. "You all are probably hungry, least we can do is offer you all something. Please make yourselves at home here for the night."

Sheppard looked at Forrest; she was small, maybe five feet tall. She seemed to have taken better care of herself than most people in the same situation. "Well, actually that sounds amazing thank you so much" McKay was the first one to speak as he moved away from the bed, finding himself a space on one of the larger chairs and happily reaching for one of the nearby blankets. She smiled, as she finished setting up the small stove. Pulling a few extra bowls from the same cabinet "Its nothing fancy, but with as cold as it is it hits the spot." "I'm sure it will be perfect." Carson's voice filling the room as Sheppard looked at the window. "Thank you very much, Forrest, for letting us stay here with you, and for fixing up Dr. Beckett up," he said walking over to the window, able to now see the small ice crystals forming along the edge of the glass. Ronon had moved one of the longer couches closer to the bed Carson lay in, sitting down but staying silent. She smiled, as she set the lamp she had been using down on the edge of a small table "the first rule of our medical code is 'All shall be helped,' It is no burden to us to aid you" As she finished speaking Castiel came back through the door. His tail shutting it behind him as he set down the large metal cans next to the burner. "Can you get the door sealed a bit, I'll start cooking" The dragon nodded, turning and grabbing one of the more ripped up blankets, cramming it between the door and floor.

Sheppard finally let himself sit down, realizing that in reality, this girl was no threat. If she were, they would all the dead by now. Plus, in a destroyed world sharing food was a good sign, at least in his experience. "So um, how exactly do you and Castiel here work together?" he asked curiously. Watching as she opened the cans and poured them into the large cooking pot. "Well, simply put Castiel and me are a bonded pair. We have a mental link that allows us to communicate over a great distance, feel one another's emotions, and work together." Castiel now began to walk back over to Forrest, shrinking himself down a bit more to be the size of a medium dog, curling himself around her in a tight ball. McKay looked on curiously. The concept pretty strange in general. Sheppard nodded his head, somewhat allowing himself to relax as the smell of what seemed to be chicken-like filled the room. He could still feel the room cooling, but not nearly as bad as outside had been. "Well um, Forrest can you tell us what exactly happened here? I mean, if you are okay with telling it" "Yeah and if you know were any Zero Point Modules are" McKay piping up, only to be met by Carson's snap "not now Rodney" he quickly was silent, able to feel the Doctor's glare.

Forrest looked at them all, now able to feel all eyes on her as she began to pour the hot liquid into the bowls. "Well, if you want to know the entire series of events the way I see them, I am gonna have to give you a bit of backstory." She said as she began to hand out the bowls. Sheppard happily accepting one and passing it over to McKay while Ronon did the same for Carson. With everyone happily holding the hot bowls in their hands, Sheppard nodded "well, we are gonna be here all night, tell as much as you need." He said as he propped his feet up on the nearest table.

Forrest smiled, as she turned off the small cooktop. Castiel moving as she stood and put it away and taking her spot on one of the beds. The dragon curling around her with his head in her lap. "The people of Loonrian were a brilliant, and logical race. We were technologically inclined, but we still had our issues. There was a total of eight cities, right now we are In Southios. The capital city is north of here, called Cathkarta. From there all Cities are connected by the large road systems all connecting to the capitol. Now, the social structure of our world is not the best. You see, you had the elite upper class. These were our leaders, lawmakers, bankers, some scientist, and doctors. They were royalty in a sense. Held all the power. Then the middle class were most the doctors and researchers, teachers, builders and such. Average people. Then the lower class, or the Slums as they were called. These were your factory workers, farmers, just general low-end jobs. They lived in poverty" She explained as she began to feel all their eyes on her at once "13 years ago, things were starting to get a bit uneasy. You see, it had been nearly 80 years since the last time the city walls were expanded to allow for the growing population. Even with the limit of two children per couple we were still growing too fast to keep within the walls. Things were getting cramped, but even then, the government would not allow us to venture into the undeveloped wild for risking extreme damage to the ecosystem of our world. Claiming that outside the walls was dangerous, and unsafe. Naturally most believed this. But there were just too many people within the current limits. Quickly the military had to start to patrol the walls, making crossing them a crime punished by death." She explained as she gently pet Castiel's mane along the back of his neck.

"The issues grew, before long the government had no choice. They did not openly admit to this, but we are sure of the truth to it. For some reason, the women of the planet started to not conceive. Some that did found themselves having miscarriages within a month. No one could explain what was happening to the population. It became worse and worse. Soon enough it was determined that there was only a ten percent chance of conception for our entire population. It was then that broadcast was made by someone. No one knows who, but they explained that the government had somehow used the power cells that powered our world to send out some radiation that was causing the female population to become barren." "Wait, power cells can you explain those a bit mo" Rodney was cut off again, this time by Ronon hucking a small pillow to the doctor's face. Forrest laughed lightly at the response, before continuing "It caused worldwide panic and chaos. The lower class quickly rising and starting to riot. No one knew what to do. It was nothing but violence. The violence that lasted nearly three years. Our people were in a constant state of civil war as the lower class longed to take control from the upper. It was when the last uprising happened that things took a much more drastic turn you see. The capital city of Cathkarta was stormed, thousands of people flooding to the capitol tower where the power cells were known to be held. Once the government realized that they could not hold the tower, they did something no one has done before in our history. They removed the power cells from their housing and flew them to a military base, about halfway between there and Southios. Taking them there to hide them away from the general population, as the base could only be reached by flight. It kept them out of the population's hands, and them in control."

"Damn" Dr. Beckett's slight murmur hardly audible. Ronon, having now laid himself out somewhat finally spoke: "So all of this.. your people destroyed themselves in a civil war?" Forrest shook her head "if only it had been that nice" She looked down at Castiel, and then glanced out the window at the city ruins "Two weeks after the power cells had been removed they came. The long purple ships rained down by the thousands, destroying any fighters we could get air born. They were collecting people in the beams of white light from the ships and destroying buildings with powerful weapons. We stood no chance, even with our higher end weaponry. We were doomed, and I had one chance to get away. Flying was out of the question, only dragons without people on them were able to fly off. Castiel and I did the only thing that made sense for survival. We jumped the wall, like many others and ran. We ran for a solid day nearly before we stopped and hid. We found a downed tree and hit ourselves in it. The ships did not stop for nearly four days. We just stayed there, listening to them. We did not wander back to the city for a week nearly. By then, there were only a few survivors other than us. They opted to head north to the capitol. We didn't; we decided to stay here where we would draw less attention if they were to come back."

Everyone was silent for a moment before Sheppard spoke up "I'm sorry you had to go through all that. How long have you been alone here Forrest?" She shrugged, "ten years I think" McKay had a slightly wide-eyed look, when as Carson held a concerned one. "So, um, these power cells. Do you know what they looked like?" McKay asked, this time Carson staying silent. Forrest nodded, "Yes, they are a cylinder like object, they look like they are made of stained glass" She explained as McKay seemed to jump up "ZPMs, the power cells are ZPMs. So, Forrest, I can't explain the infertility part. But I am betting the reason the Wraith came after they were moved is that those Power Cells were keeping your people protected from them." "The things in the ships were Wraith? That is what they are called?" Sheppard nodding "Yeah, they are not the nicest bunch really" but McKay was still going "The reason your cities could not expand anymore is probably that the range of protection was maxed. Some kind of field, probably like Keras's people had." He explained. Sheppard nodding his head. Forrest looked over, realizing that Carson's eyes were once again closed. She smiled as she stood up walking over, taking the empty bowl from where he had set it at his side. He had simply fallen asleep, that was to be expected. "So what all does this mean exactly, and who exactly are you? Where are you from?"

Sheppard looked at Forrest, "We come from a city on another world, Atlantis" he explained, gauging to see if it rang any bells to her. "You came from another world? That is insane" she said as she moved back over to sit down with Castiel who was happily asleep. "Yes, we travel here through a device called a stargate. Allows us to go from planet to planet with our ship, or on foot." She sat cross-legged looking at them "You see, these power cells as your people know them as are what we call ZPMs. They are huge power generators so to say. They are the easiest way for us to power our city. We have been attempting to find more, and it sounds like we may have come to the right place." Forrest was silent as she sat thinking, looking up at them "Well, my people are long gone. We do not need them here anymore. I can easily get you there tomorrow to the base. It's about a half hour flight on dragon there" McKay seemed to almost wince and get excited all the same. "Is there a way to get there.. without dragons?" Looking at him she shook her head, "No, nothing too advanced works anymore here. How badly damaged is your ship?" He shrugged "It is not too badly damaged, it is really that one of the ZPMs is putting out a pulse that knocks down all the electrical systems of our ship. If we can get to those, and get the pulse stopped, we could easily get the ship back up and going again."

Forrest nodded, silent for a moment as she looked over to see the one known as Ronon was now asleep. "I see, well, I can arrange for us to be taken up there tomorrow. Castiel will go find Malco and Dazar in the morning, and we should easily be able to make it up there" Sheppard and McKay glanced over at one another, and smiled "Thank you, Forrest, that is very kind of you." He said as he finally let himself lay out fully on the couch "Malco, Castiel, and Dazar should be able to get your shipped turned over as well. Castiel had said that it seemed turned over." Sheppard laughed a bit, "Yeah that would be nice" Mckay had fallen silent, looking over he had wrapped himself in one of the blankets, and laid down. "We will be able to do all that in the morning, better rest now for we have a long day tomorrow then," She said as she leaned against Castiel's large body. His wing laying over her easily. *Do you think this is wise?" The dragon's voice filled her head as she closed her eyes *I do, they are advanced, and maybe just maybe.. they will take us with them* The dragon was silent, but a wave of uncertain excitement filled her head *Maybe, does not sound like a bad idea.*


	5. Brothers in Arms

Sunlight hitting his face was what began to shift Carson from his sleep. His eyes slowly opening to the fact that his head did not hurt nearly as bad as the evening prior. He inhaled deeply, starting to look around the room only to notice that the IV had been removed from his arm. A small tan bandage on his arm where it had been. There was no longer the sound of the monitors that had been hooked to him the evening prior. *How do I keep sleeping through this..* He slowly shifted, sitting himself up even more as he looked around the room. Forrest and Castiel were nowhere to be seen, but everyone else was still sound asle

Ronon was sprawled out on his stomach, one arm hanging off the couch. Rodney was still curled into a small ball on the chair he had claimed, and John sound asleep on his back on another sofa. He once again began to move, this time slowly lifting his legs over the edge of the bed to sit up entirely. He winced slightly, as he let his back stretch out. The bandages around his chest were secure, as he glanced down at them. He was already curious about how she had managed to do what she did with such little invasion. He already had plans to ask her about it.

He was about to set his feet on the ground when Forrest walked back into the room. She had some kind of duffle bag over her shoulder with a large platter of food in her arms. She looked at him and smiled "Feeling better?" She asked as she set down the platter at the foot of his bed. "Very" He starting to put weight on his feet as she walked over "Take it easy, no need to overdo things," she said as she set the duffle bag down. "I managed to get the shirt and coat you had on clean. Between Cas's mouth and the dirt in here they were pretty nasty" she said as she reached in and pulled out Carson's shirt and coat. "Thank you, love," he said as he leaned against the bed, taking them from her "Why do you sound so much different than them?" she asked, looking up at him. He smiled "Well, I am from a different part of our world. People from where I am from sound this way." She nodded curiously as she then grabbed some dried fruit from the tray she had brought in "Considering they were on their way to kill Castiel and rescue you, they sleep pretty hard" He couldn't help but laugh "From Rodney, I expect no less. The other two are a bit more alert than this normally."

Just as he finished speaking, Sheppard finally began to stir. Groaning he half rolled to one side, an arm stretching out as he did. He was still for a moment, before finally sitting up and rubbing his eyes "Morning Colonel" Carson greeted him as he pulled his shirt over his head, now covering up his bandaged body. John yawned, now sitting up "Good to see you up Doc. Morning Forrest," he said as he looked over to Ronon as well starting to wake up. "Castiel has already gone out to find Malco and Dazar; they should be returning any time now. I brought you all something to eat as well" she said waving to the tray of dried fruits that Carson had now reached around her for.

Ronon happily shoved Rodney's shoulder, causing him to nearly fall and jump awake "I'm Awake!" His eyes wide as he looked around the room at everyone "What?" "Nothing" Ronon now moving around Forrest for the food. She looked at them all "I need to get down to one of the armory rooms here in the university to get some saddles. But you are all free to roam around here if you wish. Just put things back where you find them and don't break anything" She explained as everyone began to stand. Sheppard hopped up, walking over to the door "I'll go with you and help you bring things back here. I am assuming the saddles are a bit big?" nodding "yes they are" With a nod, he looked at Ronon "You stay with these two, and all three of you stick together okay?" Carson looked at Rodney, and then they both nodded their heads in agreement. Ronon was doing the same "Good, Forrest lead the way."

The hallways of the large university seemed to wind around for miles. Considering most of Earth's universities had different buildings on the same campus, the one here on Loonrian appeared to be the opposite. One massive building on one section of land. It was run down. Apparently, things had been destroyed in the attack, but the structure was mostly intact. Sheppard looked at Forrest as she led the way, having brought her small lamp to light the windowless halls "So Forrest, what exactly have you been doing the past ten years on your own with Castiel?" he was curious, that was a long time to stay alone in a destroyed city. "We keep the records safe and maintained. Mainly since we have had the place to ourselves, Cas has helped me master more specialized medical techniques. Learning things most doctors would normally specialize in. Then we help the resident dragon population. It seems after the attack the remaining population of humans turned against them. Most of the dragons fled south to here where Castiel and I help them from a medical standpoint as best we can." She stopped as they got to a large set of rolling doors. "This is it." she explained as she went to set her lamp down to get a hold of the large metal doors "I got it," Sheppard said as he grabbed hold of the large handles, pulling hard to haul one side open. "Normally automatic?" Forrest smiled "Yes normally, makes it pretty hard sometimes. Normally I just mark doors I need open, and Cas comes and gets them for me." she walked in, holding her lamp into the darkened room, quickly joined by Sheppard's flashlight. "Damn these things are massive." He said as he brushed the dust off the top of one of the strange leather made saddles. "Well, Castiel is not exactly the largest dragon. While he is nearly double the size a Mute dragon should be, the Destroyers, military-bred dragons, probably have almost a 40 percent size increase on him." He looked over at her, as she pulled one of the large leather saddles off the rack; moving it over her shoulders. "Damn" He was already attempting to pull another one. "We will have to come back for two more. We have neck saddles; we will need to get two shoulder saddles as well."

They had made their way back to the main hall of the university with the second set of saddles. Resting upright on their trees on the floor as they all waited. Carson and Rodney now up to their eyes on the tablets of the university library "It is a variation of Ancient, that is interesting enough. For a race that seemed to be advancing at the rate, it was there is no mention or idea of space travel." Rodney explained as he sat on one of the old chairs, happily looking at the tablet "Its hard to read much since you have ten minutes to find and read as much as you can before these shut down again." Carson too had himself immersed in the what medical information he could understand. He had been forced to work around Rodney on these translations enough to be able to pick up at least some things. Forrest sat with the saddles, looking up at the hole in the domed ceiling. * We are coming down, make sure everything is clear* Castiel had finally decided to make contact with Forrest, who was up "Everyone, please stand off to the sides of the hall. Malco and Dazar will not Shrink like Cas since we have to gear them up" She said as she watched the four men move towards the shelves.

That was when the sound came, the ripping sound of a roar that mixed a lizard and an Earth Elk. The last part holding a near musical tone as Castiel flew down into the hall. Shrinking as he did to the tiger size, he seemed to stay in usually. Sheppard realized Forrest had not been joking about the size of the two other dragons. The first one glided in, pitch black with neon green runes along its sides, neck, and face. It had to easily have four or five tons of size on a full sized Castiel. As the one landed, another one moved into the hall. This one the same black-only its markings and eyes a bright red. Both dragons instantly lowered their heads to Forrest, a series of chirps and calls filling the room as she happily hugged their long noses "Good to see you, brothers, again. Thank you so much for being willing to help us" The red marked one letting out some light growls and chirps *Malco says that we have helped them many times, they were thrilled with the hope of returning the favor. * Castiel quick to translate. Though he was Mute, he understood the words of his kind and was able to explain.

"Everyone, this is Malco," Forrest said as she set her hand on the red marked dragon's nose "This over here is his younger brother, Dazar." Both dragons moving closer, their large heads seeming to express their greeting along with the low chirps and trills to the new humans before them. Sheppard looked at the animals before him in a curious wonder, he would have never imagined they would find something like them out here "Um, well hi guys" the dragons almost seemed to laugh as they lay down. Their long bodies seeming to rest in a way similar to a cat. "Castiel, help me gear them up" she spoke out loud, as the other now smaller dragon grabbed one of the saddles and walked it over to Malco. Sheppard grabbed hold of one, walking over to were Forrest had gone to Dazar's shoulders. "That one will go behind his head; right where his skull meets his neck." She explained as she tossed the saddle she held over his large shoulders. The straps falling around as she began to move around the large animal. "I'll see what I can manage," he said as he watched Castiel hooking the neck saddle to Malco.

It was a strange feeling, starting to realize that these animals were probably as intelligent as he is. Moving closer to Dazar's head he set the leather saddle behind his neck. Able to feel the neon green eyes watching as he did his best to repeat what he had seen Castiel doing. Using the straps to connect the saddle to the base of the dragon's horns. The scales warm to the touch, as he looked at his reflection in the black void that they were. There was a low rumble and a few strange clicks from the dragon. Forrest popping up across from him " He says you are doing good considering you have no idea what you are doing." she chuckled as she grabbed the other straps to finish connecting the saddle "How do you know what he is saying?" "Castiel can understand them, and then tells me." Malco was calling his brother over to where he sat below the opening in the dome, ready and waiting to go.

"Wait, there are only two dragons and four saddles. Are you gearing up Castiel as well?" Carson had moved over to the edge of the tablet shelves, followed by McKay. Ronon taking his place near Sheppard leaned against a table. Forrest looked over at the other doctor and shook her head "Only four of us are going. You and Cas will be staying here." Swinging a leather pack, that had already been loaded with a few things "Now wait, you want to leave me here? Why I am perfectly fine to go along w-" He was cut off, as the small silver-haired woman was suddenly looking up at him with a hint of fire in her green eyes "None of you know how to properly ride a dragon. If I put you on one of them and say a rough patch of air hits us, you would end up back here on one of my medical tables. The last thing you need is to be tossed and turned on a rough flight. You are stuck here with Castiel" She left the room silent. As Carson looked at her and leaned back a little; He was speechless, having not expected such an aggressive response. "You will be able to keep in contact with us at all times. The link between Castiel and myself will be more than enough. If something happens here to you, he can tell me, and help you if need be." She turned away, walking towards Castiel *Little much?* She shook her head *Nope, I do not enjoy doing a job twice.* Carson watched as she turned and walked back to Malco "But how am I supposed to know what he wants to say?" Looking at the grey dragon, then back to Forrest with a concerned expression. She sighed, having attached her pack safely to Malco's saddle "You said you could somewhat read my language?" turning to look at him "Well yes to an extent I can."

"Perfect." She walked away from the dragons and to one of the sitting areas in the hall, pulling what looked like a whiteboard "Since your tablets do not work, we can go a bit old school." She explained as she handed Castiel a marker, "He can write fluently. Since you can read a bit, you should be able to get any needed information across to one another." Castiel looking at the doctor before quickly writing hello onto the board. "Well, did not expect that," Rodney spoke up, from where he was standing next to Malco. Carson was still unsure, as he looked at Forrest "We should not be gone long, hour and a half to two hours max. You will be fine."

He did not respond, but stood over by Castiel who seemed to almost smile *So I get to stay with this one?* *Yes, try and be friendly but don't go overboard like you tend to.* there was no response to that, only a hint of annoyance rippled through her mind. "So um, Forrest you said earlier rough air? So like turbulence?" Rodney peeped up again as she walked away from Carson and Castiel. "Yes, but you should be able to manage fine. Get on." She walked over to Malco, who happily trilled as she set her hand on his neck. "Um, how do I? Is there some formality to this?" She rolled her eyes, taking the backpack from his hands and tying it onto the saddle "No just get on." How they all put up with this one, she did not understand, but he must have been worth something to keep around. Rodney swallowed, looking over at the others who were all quite entertained "Just like a horse Rodney!" John called out as he smirked "I am already afraid of those. This one can eat me if he wants." There was a deep rumble from Malco, as Forrest laughed "he said if you don't shut up and get on he will." That was all the encouragement the scientist needed to scamper up and into the leather saddle. Forrest quickly moving over to tie his legs into place on the stirrups. " Just in case for you." She said as she worked "You are gonna want to lean forward a bit, holding the leather just in front of the saddle. The air won't hit you as hard, and you will balance better." She explained as he slowly did as told. "You are all good to get on Dazar" she called back as Malco stood, Causing Rodney to tighten his hold on the saddle. The red-eyed dragon lowering his head and neck down to allow Forrest to swing into the saddle just behind his horns.

John and Ronon looked at each other before looking forward at Dazar who waited calmly for them. "Dibs on the front seat," John said as he strolled towards the green-eyed dragon. It was unnerving, as the dragon moved his head over easily to allow him on board. "Well Dazar, don't go trying anything too crazy alright?" There was almost a chuckle like noise that Forrest did not bother translating as he swung up into the saddle. His hands finding the holds just in front of the seat as he leaned forward and into position. Behind him, Ronon had gotten into the saddle over Dazar's shoulders. It was a strange feeling, as the dragon lifted his head and body up off the floor. The way his body felt weightless to the large animal, it just left John with a sense of wonder.

Both dragons moved around, Forrest looking down at Carson and Castiel "Cas I expect dinner to be ready when we come back!" She called down from Malco's head. The grey dragon nodded his head in agreement. Watching as the group prepped for taking off. "Well good luck!" Carson called up as he watched the dragons move. Soon enough he felt Castiel's paw on his shoulder, holding him in place the dragon shook his head. It was confusing, but the reasoning hit fast. With a powerful downstroke of his wings, Malco lifted off the ground sending anything free flying and nearly knocking the doctor off his feet. Over the sound of the wind and air, a faint scream from Rodney could be heard as Malco lifted off and out of the domed rooftop. Soon enough Dazar moved onto the floor and repeated his brother's actions. The feeling was strange, the wind hard as John held to the saddle. Lifting off the ground the dragon moved out and took to the open air. Overhead Malco glided, waiting to be joined by his brother before heading North. Dazar pushed upwards, moving to fly just off his brother's wing. The cold air stung his face, causing him to lean forward into the dark mane that surrounded him. Glancing over, he was able to see Forrest snug against the other dragon's head. Rodney holding on right behind her on the shoulders. Glancing under his arm to see Ronon too trying to snug himself closer to Dazar's body.

Below them, they drifted upwards, the sight of the city fading as they moved away from the walled road and over the open wilderness. There was something peaceful about it, as much as it was also terrifying. The pair of dragons moving across the sky without much struggle. It seemed like their human passengers were not even there. Even with as smooth as it was, the occasional burst of rough air would move them. The large animals took it in stride and kept their pace northward. John glanced over, able to see as Malco shifted, and moved closer. Putting Forrest close as possible "You can just barely see the base from here! Look ahead!" She yelled over the wind, pointing forward. John slowly shifted, lifting his head up to be able to look between Dazar's horns. In the distance he could see the clearing in the trees, then the massive black stone walls around some base. The buildings large and bulky, even at the range they held it was easy to see. Malco moved overhead once more, as they glided ever closer to the base * It been a while since you were there last.* Castiel's voice filling her head *four years? I think that was when we raided the food stores here last. Was empty then. Hopefully, it is still that way.* She had no idea really if anyone had managed to get into the base. It was designed to be accessible by air only. She was nervous and excited all the same, as they flew closer and closer to the base.


	6. Spoils of War

The flight did not seem to take as long as Forrest had stated, but it had been an experience John would not forget anytime soon. He had seen many things out here, away from Earth and it's standards of realistic. Nothing destroyed that more than the dragon he sat on. Watching ahead as Malco dropped into the vast landing platform at the base. Running along the ground before coming to a stop. Dazar repeating the same landing that ended up being much smoother than it looked. It was considerably colder here, as the dragons gathered close.

Forrest swung down from Malco's neck, looking around as she scratched him affectionately above his eye. "Thank you." A sharp chirp responding to her as she then walked back to where Rodney was sitting in the saddled "That was insane!" he said as he looked at his hands that seemed to glow a shade of red from the constant stream of cold air hitting them. "Is there anything warmer I can put on for the way back?" She shook her head, as she began to unstrap his legs from the saddle "If you can find some, feel free." She turned, looking at John and Ronon as they too dismounted from their saddles. "I have no idea where the cells are here but finding them should not be too hard for you all, sounds like you are used to hunting for them."

Rodney dropped from the saddle with his bag and jumped back as Malco shrank down before him. He was small now, the size of a large cat. Saddle and all now the same size. Dazar repeating the same, process as they looked around the base. "They can shrink the saddles?" John asked as he watched Dazar jump onto Forrest's shoulders. "The leather we use for the saddles is bio-compatible to the dragons. there are sensors on the underside that sort of match the dragon's body to the saddle. Anything within the leather when it is attached to the dragons will shrink. So far, the only thing that can't shrink with a dragon is another living thing." She explained as she watched Malco glide onto John's shoulders. The man glancing upwards as the dragon held to his vest, the animal was lighter weight than he expected as it held to him. "It is easier for them to stay with us shrank down. Not all the halls and rooms will allow a full-sized dragon to travel within them." He nodded, looking around the large stone base "Well Rodney?"

The scientist was silent, as he stood working on one of the scanners, before turning around and looking at one of the buildings. "That way, picking up power readings. I don't think I can get you an exact room, given that the pulse is still knocking out my gear." The four looked at the building before John started to walk forward with Malco on his shoulders "Good enough for me, let's go." Quickly followed by Ronon as Forrest looked nervously around her, "You okay?" to her surprise, it was the scientist known as Rodney that spoke to her. Considering most of his comments had been rather annoying, it took her by surprise." "I'm fine, just been a while since I was here last." She explained as she walked carefully behind him. The anxiety-ridden man was growing on her, as much as it pained her to admit it to herself. The entire group of people had started to grow on her.

She was more and more curious about them, where they came from, who they were. From what all they had told her, of the place they lived and the world they came from, it sounded like a fiction book. She wanted to know more. See all of what they told of, and have proof for herself. She watched them as they walked in front of her into one of the long halls. Able to feel the warmth of Dazar's body as he held to her back. The flashlights on their weapons filling the room as they walked along. She felt somewhat useless, not knowing what exactly they were looking for or how she could help. "So, why are the power cells so important? I understand they power your city, but you seem to be surviving without them." She directed it at Rodney, who glanced back. "We have power yes, but not enough to power shields, dial the gate home, even keep weapons online." He was quick in his response to her, apparently not in the frame of mind to share much information. She didn't speak anymore but stayed close to the group.

* How things going Cas?* May as well check back in on how things were going at home. * Decent, he has not keeled over yet.* She had to appreciate her partner's sarcasm. *Well that is good. We are in the base; they think they know where the cells are.* able to feel a moment of excitement from him. *I will let Carson know; we have been touring the university. He is quite a curious one; he is catching on fast. Though I am about to make him start hauling this whiteboard around.* She laughed a bit out loud, causing Ronon to glance back as they moved down the hall. She said nothing, but smiled *well, if he is willing to learn then teach him.* She could feel Castiel roll his eyes, but the conversation stopped at that.

John paused as the group came to a secondary set of doors that seemed to lead down a flight of stairs. "That looks promising." He said as Rodney walked forward to the door. "It seems to be still locked up, should not be hard to by pa-" he was cut off as Malco and Dazar dropped off of Forrest and John's shoulders. Both growing to the size of a big cat, the brothers, moved towards the doors. Each one grabbing one side of the door frame, their claws cracking into the metal as they leaned backward. The shrieking and snapping of the metal filling the room as they pulled the doors apart, and dropped them off the hinges. "or do that." Rodney muttered as the dragons shrank back down and returned to the shoulders of their respected person. "I like that way of doing things better," Ronon said as he walked through the destroyed doorway. "Of course you do Chewy." John quickly following after as they moved down the stairs.

The door they met at the end of the stairs was unlocked, allowing them to walk effortlessly into the large room. It was as if they had taken a small child into a candy store, Rodney nearly running to the large central terminal. "This is it, it reads as the source of the pulse." He said as he began to work on the large console. Forrest smiled, as she walked around the room slowly looking at the old display screens and data terminals. She never understood why, why this amazing military unit never fought hard when the Wraith came. The upper class had fled here, yet even they did not survive. "Why would the Wraith you speak of not take the power cells? They came here, so why not take them?" Rodney did not respond. Instead, John walked over to stand next to her at one of the terminals. "We don't know, but they may not have known what they were. Not have needed them, or even know they were here." He said as he looked down at her. "You okay with this?" her eyes met his, as she thought. "I have been alone the past ten years of my life. I watched my people partly destroy themselves, and be destroyed by another. I have many questions I may never have the answers to, but I have the chance to help your people, for you all to stay alive, and help others too."

He had not expected that answer from her, but he did not get a chance to respond as Rodney filled the room with his voice. "Bingo!" They all turned to look, as the console began to light up slightly, lifting upwards with a slight twist. "Holy shit." Rodney was buzzing around the terminal like an angry bee. They all moved back to the terminal, Forrest not fully understanding why the three men were suddenly so bright in the eyes. "three… there are three ZPMs right here." He sounded like a child, as he looked at the stored stained glass cylinders. "These two are just being stored, not in use at all." He explained as he pointed at the lower two in their small containers. "Then this one.. is the one producing the pulse." Forrest looked at the cells, the way the upper one glowed gently as he began to fiddle with it. "So, how big of a deal is it that there are three?" Rodney finally paused, looking at her for a moment. "A huge deal, this enough to take one back to Earth and keep two on Atlantis. Maybe let the Daedalus take one. This means easy contact with Earth, all sorts of things really that you won't understand." She glared at him from across the terminal "Try me." But he said nothing as he slowly lifted the top ZPM from its housing. It stopped glowing as he held it in his hands. "That should take care of our little pulse problem." He said as he knelt, placing it into his backpack. The other three stood watching as he looked up again. "May take me a bit to get these other ones out of the housing." He explained as he continued to work on the terminal. *, let our guest know that it may be a bit longer, but that we have found the cells and Rodney is working on getting them out of the housing. * checking in with Castiel as she leaned against the wall. Able to feel the dragon's happiness and understanding as they started to wait.

It was nearly three hours later by the time Rodney placed the third and final ZPM into the backpack. Happily closing it up and slinging it over his shoulders. Forrest had found a spot on the floor, with Dazar having grown a bit to allow her to lean against him. She looked up with groggy eyes, having fallen asleep waiting for the man to finish his work. "Time to go?" he asked as she stretched her back out, and stood from the floor. "Yup, he has them all out." John moving towards the entryway with Malco on his shoulders, followed by Rodney. Ronon looked down at her, as he waited. Dazar shrinking back down to hop not onto her shoulders, but Ronon's. "Why is he on me?" The man's deep voice taking her by surprise once again. "He must like you; dragons tend to be excellent judges of character." She explained as she walked ahead of him. The dragon lowering its head next to Ronon's, its green eyes looking into his own. "Guess that's a good thing."

They walked outside from the compound, the sunlight harsh against her eyes Forrest took a deep breath. The fresh air a comfort from having been in the storage room the past few hours. "Guess all that is left is to fly back." She said as she watched Malco and Dazar hop to the ground and grew back into their standard size. Shaking their heads and stretching their wings. John paused, allowing Forrest to stand by his side. "You know, they are magnificent. I would never have expected to ever find something like this out here." She glanced up there, watching as Rodney began to obsessively attach his backpack to Malco's saddle. "Well, you can check that off your list then." She joked as she began to walk forward towards Malco, resting her hand on his black neck. She was able to see Rodney now strapping himself back into the saddle. Dazar landing just beside them as the others began to get ready to mount up.

That was when the bang hit her ears, and continued. The gunfire starting as the dragons ducked low, their wings lifting as it began. "What the hell is that?!" Rodney yelling before grabbing ahold of the saddle as Malco shifted, his wing moving up to act as a shield while Dazar lunged forward into the fire. The roar shattering the air around them. "I have no idea! There was no one here last time!" She yelled as she kept her body behind Malco's foreleg. John leaned over the neck of the dragon, returning a burst of fire as he watched Dazar slam into a tipped container, sending two men tumbling before pouncing onto them. "Jesus." He muttered as he looked over at Forrest as she spoke. "Well, not this time." She felt horrible, having gotten them into this kind of situation. "The dragon's scales are bulletproof to an extent! They can keep taking this fire!" She yelled before running to Rodney. "Ronon get in the saddle with him please!" Her command polite, as the large man looked at her then John before leaning over and under Malco's wing to return a few shots. "Just get on!" John yelling as once again leaned over, see the now torn in half bodies of the men Dazar had pounced on, watching as the dragon grabbed a hold of another and shook violently, splitting him in half before letting both halves fly. "Our take off is not going to be nearly as smooth as before. Strap yourselves in and be ready to take off." She explained as she watched them cram into the saddle. Hands finding any hold on the leather available. "John get on the neck saddle, Dazar is holding fire you guys go we will be right beh-" She was cut off when she heard the hiss and snap of a plasma bolt. Then it hit them; a pain filled wail filling the air. Dazar suddenly fell behind them, the red blood smearing across the stone floor, As he slid to a stop. "Oh, no.."

She ran without thinking, straight for Dazar. His wails filling the air but weakening with each moment. "Dazar shrink!" her call meeting his ears as the dragon shrank down to the size of a house cat. She scooped him up, able to feel the ground shake as Malco moved closer to them. "Forrest I think we need to go now!" John having managed to get himself into the front saddle. The shots ringing out around them as she carried the wounded dragon, "Take him!" She said handing Dazar up to John before climbing up and into the saddle. "Malco go!" She screamed as she moved into the saddle with John. He handed the wounded Dazar forward, allowing Forrest to place the dragon safely between her body and the saddle.

Rough was an understatement to the take off they performed. Malco running hard and half climbing some of the buildings to put something between them and the shots. He got to the wall, diving off the edge and taking flight into the trees. Putting some space between them before lifting away from the tops of the pines. Everyone was taken back, silent as they began to fly southward. John looked backward, able to see Rodney and Ronon holding on tight and how green the scientist's face was. Looking forward, he was able to feel it. Something thick, hot, and wet against his leg. Shifting he was able to see the crimson blood flowing down Malco's neck and onto his pantleg. "Forrest how bad is he?" He yelled over the wind. She glanced back "Lean back a bit; I can try and get a better look." He did as told, slowly leaning back In the saddle to allow Forrest a chance to look at Dazar. She already knew it was bad, and the amount of blood flowing was just confirming her fears. She leaned back more, pulling her coat off and quickly wrapping it tightly around the dragon's midsection. "Thought you said they are somewhat bulletproof." "Bullet yes, not a Plasma." She said as she leaned forward, holding Dazar close again. "Malco, I hate to ask, but we need some speed." Her call heard as the dragon's wings began to beat harder and faster. The air hitting harder as he gained speed. Forrest ran her hands up and into Malco's mane. She knew he was scared, his little brother not in the best of shape. *Castiel I need you to pull all the surgical gear to the main hall. Dazar is hurt, and things will need to happen fast.*

Meanwhile, the pair had happily found themselves in one of the small sitting areas in the library. Carson holding some of the medical tablets as Castiel napped on one of the chairs. The dragon shot upright, awake in an instant causing Carson to jump. "What?" The dragon getting up and quickly running to the whiteboard. "Dazar has been injured; we need to gather things from the surgical rooms." He wrote it down quickly, looking at Carson. "Who is hurt, I can't understand the name." He was worried now. He had no idea who was hurt as the dragon looked at him, noticeably frustrated. Then finally, he wrote a large D on the board, pointing at it. Having somewhat caught onto some of the letters they used having looked at their gear. Carson tipped his head slightly to the side, "Dragon? Dazar!" Realizing that the green marked dragon had been hurt. "Show me what all you need to gather, I'll help you prep for him," Castiel said nothing as he took off, running down the halls with Carson following. *we are on it, we will have everything ready in the room.* His thought went with no response, only a wave of fear flowed into his mind before fading into nervous background noise.


	7. To Sit Vigil

It did not take nearly as long to get home as it had been heading out, they were all able to feel as Malco began to lose altitude. Forrest still holding Dazar close to her body, able to just barely feel his breath as she looked down. Able to see the top of the university dome. "Okay guys, you are going to want to get off as quickly as possible." She called back, John sitting just behind her with Rodney and Ronon back on the shoulders. "Why is that?" John curious, as the ground got closer and closer "Because Malco is not going to be in the best of moods." There was no response, as she shifted in the saddle gently taking hold of Dazar with one arm. *we are coming in now Cas, be ready.*

The pair was already below in the main hall. Castiel able to hear Malco's wing beats as he got closer. *we are ready as we can be.* he responded as he quickly wrote on the whiteboard. 'They are almost here, be ready." Carson nodding as he looked at the small arsenal they had to manage to round up and have ready. He had no idea what he was about to get himself involved in, but they saved his life, seemed only fair to try and return the favor.

Malco dropped into the hall, no gliding in as his large paws hit the floor. Forrest pretty much half shoving John out of the saddle as she slid down with Dazar in her arms. There was already a deep rumble from Malco, as the remaining two people worked quickly to get off as the dragon below them moved around. Forrest looked at the blood-eyed dragon, as he let out a loud roar. Causing most everyone to scatter away. "Castiel hold him back!" She commanded as she ran past her partner, setting Dazar down on the cleaned off floor. "Good job you two cleaning this up for me." She said looking to Carson who had knelt next to her. "How can I help?" She looked at him, then back over to see Castiel grown to full size. Keeping himself between Malco and Dazar. "I am gunna need you to hand me things. I will say sorry now I am not used to working with another human." She explained as she looked at Dazar. " Dazar, I need you to grow big, like Castiel normally is in here if you can. I can't get my hands to fit where you are hurt." There was a pause, but slowly the dragon grew to the size Castiel normally kept himself. "That's it, we've got you."

She quickly grabbed a pair of hemostats, now able to see the giant gaping hole in the ribcage of the dragon. "This is not good.." muttering as Carson looked over her shoulders as she worked. The light tan clothes she had been wearing now blood-soaked as she stuck her hands inside the dragon. "One of the main arteries has been severed, he has lost a lot of blood, but I may be able to stop that." She said as she felt the blood pooling on her knees. Using only touch, she found the broken vein, and quickly snapped the hemostats together on it. Pulling her arms out, she looked at Carson, "There should be a small set of what look like pliers, but they have some switches on them. Turn them on to four and tell me when they have a green light." She said looking at Dazar, his breathing getting shallower. Carson did as told, able to figure out quickly what tools she had been talking about. "They are ready." He said quickly handing them to her.

"Seems like one of his flight bladders has been ripped as well." She explained as she once again began to work inside the dragon. "I can cauterize the veins, then work at meshing the bladder back together. There may be some dama-" she stopped, freezing in place. She felt it, his body no longer rising and falling with each breath. "No.," she said as she quickly began to try and feel for any sign of the dragon breathing. But instead, she felt it against her hands. Dazar's heartbeat one last time before falling still. She sat frozen once more, eyes down looking at her reflection in his black scales as she realized she could do no more. The heartwrenching realization that she had started too late. There had been too much blood loss; they had just not been able to fly fast enough. "Forrest?" Carson's unique voice snapping her out of her trance. She leaned back on her heels, pulling her hands from Dazar. She looked at Carson, then able to see the other three men watching closely "He.. he's gone." She choked out trying to keep her composure, her head dropping as she looked down at the pool of blood on the floor. "He.. he lost too much blood I was too late." She closed her eyes, as a loud wail filled the air. Behind them, Malco had shrunk down, along with Castiel. The other male dragon bounding over to his brother, the low whines, chrips, and calls filling the room as he gently pressed his head to his brother's.

"Malco I am so sorry." She managed to spit the words out, as she watched the tears fall from Malco's eyes. Carson had backed away, moving over to the other three men in silence as the three sat on the floor before them. He had no idea how to help, and he doubted he could as he looked at the massive pool of blood. To him, the dragonCastiel next to Forrest as their heads stayed bent down. The grey dragon's tail gently resting on her shoulders as they listened to the sorrowful sounds of Malco. John leaned over to Carson, "How many animals on Earth cry actual tears?" The doctor looked over at him. "I have no idea." Finishing his statement as Forrest slowly stood up, Castiel at her side. She turned and looked at him the three men, only to be met with the massive wall that was Ronon. "You knew they were there." She looked up at him, "What are you implying?" John now moving towards the facing off pair. "You knew those men would be there; you had something planned for us. What?" She was taken back, the accusations making absolutely no sense. Castiel now, standing directly behind her, his lip curled back in a slight snarl. She took the challenge, glaring up at him. "If I wanted you dead, or captured by them I could have done it by now. I could have been on Malco the instant we were outside with the power cells and been gone. That is not what happened, what happened was people moved in at some point. They watched us go in and take the cells and decided that was not gunna fly. Now you all are alive, and Dazar is dead." There was fire in her words, as she looked up at the man nearly double her size. John pulled on Ronon's shoulder "Easy buddy. She has a point." He was met with silence before Ronon turned and walked off towards the room.

John smiled weakly, "sorry about that." He nodded before walking off after him. Leaving Rodney, Carson, and Forrest standing in the hall, the two remaining silent, as Forrest looked at Castiel. "Cas said he had food made for you. Nightfall has already started, you are better off staying the night here once again." She explained, Rodney about to say something but was quickly shut down by a glare from Carson. "That sounds great." The scientist openly annoyed as he turned around to start walking for the room.

Forrest hung back, looking over at Malco as he lay next to Dazar. Her guilt agonizing as she turned back towards the hall, only to be met by Carson. He said nothing, but began to walk alongside her. The silence holding for a moment, before he spoke. "I know how it feels to lose one." The tone gentle, and understanding as she glanced over at him. "I should have tried to stop the bleeding once we got out of the base. If I had stopped it, then he would be alive." He had no response to it, considering he did not know the exact details of what had happened. "Do not beat yourself up too much. As much as we try, and do what we feel at the time to be correct, we can't save them all." She nodded, "Well, now I have one of your group ready to rip my head off at the drop of a hat." Carson shook his head "He'll be fine, just protective that's all." She paused in the doorway, looking at everyone as they retook their seats. Ronon having moved closer to John only glared at her as she spoke. "I need to go change, Cas will help you guys get situated for food." She turned back around in the doorway before anyone could say anything. Leaving Carson to watch her walk away. Sitting down on one of the chairs this time, he looked at Castiel. "Will she be alright?" He nodded his head, as he handed the doctor a plate filled with some kind of stir-fry.

Accepting the plate, he looked at the other three. "So what happened?" John looked up, tipping his head towards Rodney who still had his backpack hugged to his body. "Found three of them, the one causing the pulse now turned off. We went to leave and came under fire. Forrest said some kind of Plasma bolt hit Dazar." "I thought she said there had been no one there." Ronon crossed his arms. "So she says." The three looked at him, John speaking first. "If she had wanted us dead, or whatever you seem to think she wanted to do, Dazar would be alive. She could have gotten rid of us very quickly. I doubt she is trying anything." " Aye, from what I have been learning they are not a violent race, I doubt Castiel here could hurt anything really. Unless Forrest was in danger." Ronon shook his head "Say what you want; I don't like it." There was a silence. Carson looked out the door, In the silence of the room, they could hear the faint calls Malco made. The sounds were haunting, and everyone could feel the pain behind them. "Now what do we do?" he asked as he tried to block out the sound. "We get the jumper rolled over and working then we leave." Rodney stating as he wolfed down the food. "Rodney have you not thought at all about what just happened? You think Malco will be so willing to help roll the jumper tomorrow?" Rodney looked at him in silence, quite distraught by the realization that their help may not be so helpful come morning. "We can't just leave. That dragon died to get you all away from the base." John shifting in his seat as he listened. "So what are you suggesting Doc?" Before he could even speak, Rodney glared at him "Oh I know where you are going with this. You want to bring her back don't you?" Carson returned the glare "As a matter of fact yes, I was going to suggest it." "So you want to bring Forrest, and two fill sized dragon's back to Atlantis? Elizabeth gets angry enough when we bring a single person home with us. But two dragons? She might just drop dead when she sees that." Listening to the two men fight, Ronon and John looked at one another. "Never seen him this fired up," Ronon said as he tipped his head towards Carson who looked about ready to strangle Rodney. "Same, I'm kinda impressed." John responding as he stood from his chair and moved to stand between the two.

"You know Rodney; you are now outnumbered. I agree with Doc. The least we should do is offer it to them." He said looking around, realizing Castiel had slipped out of the room at some point in time. Carson smirked at Rodney, before Ronon spoke up. "As much as I hate to admit it, I agree with McKay. I do not trust her or the dragon thing. They can talk without us knowing, makes you wonder what could be said" Rodney laughing "Ha!" John shook his head "Well you two can go celebrate agreeing on something, but I say the invitation will be made. You both can live with it." They glared but stayed silent as John looked at Carson. "I can try and talk to her later, or tomorrow morning about it. See what she thinks on this. She has been alone here for ten years; if she stays, it will be the same thing for however long she lives. Giving her a chance at something else is only fair. She is the one that got you those damn things." Pointing at the backpack at Rodney's feet. The scientist only glared back, before looking away as the door opened. Castiel walking back into the room dragging his whiteboard with his tail. He looked at them all, before standing still. "Castiel is she okay?" Carson asked again as the dragon once again nodded his head, before quickly writing out 'She will be okay, just needs some time alone for now. You all can get some rest now though if you wish.' He set the marker down, and hopped up onto the bed that he and Forrest customarily shared. There was a silence, seeing as they all understood what had been written. "Just all of you try and rest, and we should be home tomorrow." John saying as he sat back down. There was nothing else said as they moved back onto the makeshift beds they had been made. The three men finally starting to feel how body sore they were from the day's flight.

Carson did not know what time he woke up, other than it was still dark within the room and no light filtered through the window. He sat up, yawning as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. Looking around, he was able to see the others fast asleep, but Castiel nowhere in sight. He was shocked at how cold it felt now, having slept the entire night before he was not aware of how drastic the drop in temperature was. He sat up, as a smell waved over him. The faint smell of a campfire filling his senses as he looked at the cracked open door. "Dragon left about three hours ago." Ronon's voice making him jump, as he looked over to where the other man lay on his back. "Have you been awake this entire time?" "Told you I do not trust them." The doctor shook his head, slightly frustrated by the newly developed mistrust. He was curious, standing up and pulling the blanket up over his shoulders as he slipped out of the door quietly ignoring Ronon's gaze. He walked down the dim hallway, following the smell of the fire out to the main hall.

He was able to see the small campfire, along with Dazar's body and Malco. Just beside them was Castiel, with Forrest leaned against him looking into the flames. He paused for a moment, before slowly making his way over to where the pair sitting on the floor. Forrest looked up to see him, offering a light smile. "Can't sleep?" She asked, watching as he shook his head. "No, woke up and could smell your fire. Made me curious… Do you mind If I join you?" She nodded, motioning him to sit down next to her. He did, slowly leaning back against Castiel's warm body. "How is Malco?" he asked, looking at the red marked dragon fast asleep with his head pressed against his brother's. "Honestly I slipped him some sedative.. just to get him to rest. He pushed hard getting us here as fast as he could. I already treated the wind blisters on his wings." She explained taking a deep breath. Nodding, he looked at Malco's wings, able to see the now dressed lesions. Eyes falling to Dazar, he quickly noticed that the blood had been cleaned away and the wound closed up. "Amazing job on closing him up. Can hardly tell that it had happened." Attempting to cheer her up in some small way or another. However, her face did not change much as she sat next to him, leaned against a sleeping Castiel. "So are you not able to sleep? Or keeping an eye on Malco?" he asked curiously, as he looked into the fire with her. "A bit of both, and that a vigil must be sat for Dazar tonight." She explained trying to hold in a yawn. He stayed silent for a moment before his curiosity got the better of him. "May I ask why you have to?" Forrest smiled at him, then began to explain.

"The lore is probably as old as the dragons themselves. But, it is said that the soul of a dragon belongs to the earth. That they are said to be living manifestations of our planets spirit. So the lore goes, that when a dragon dies the soul remains dormant in the body, trying to determine where it is supposed to go. The problem is, that dark spirits from above will try to take the dragon's soul. It is found that if living beings stay close to the body for the first night than those spirits will not come and try and take the dragon's soul away. It is also told, that if the earth and the dark spirits fight too much, the soul will become tormented, and become viable within the living world. When this happens, the body of the dragon is possessed. There will be one to three extra heads that grow off from the neck, black and rotting but alive. The heads control the body and will destroy anything they find. They are called Black Scales, and it used to be said the other reason not to go beyond the wall was because Black Scales plagued the wild." Carson stayed quiet, rather taken back by the legend she had just told him. "Sounds lovely." But she laughed lightly, "I have no idea the truth to that. I doubt it but it is part of the Dragon's lifestyle, so I honor it for them." Smiling, he did not say anything as he looked over at her. The way she spoke was captivating, and her way of life so interesting. "Forrest; have you ever thought of leaving here?" he asked it in a curious tone, watching her for a response. "Um, yes. I do every day. I have been here doing the same thing for the past ten years, and none of it is useful. I can do so much for the dragons, but it leaves me wondering what I could have been able to do had the world not been destroyed." She explained as she ran her fingers aimlessly through the fur on Castiel's tail. Her eyes following the swirling mint patterns on his scales.

Carson smiled, as he looked at her. "I have talked to the others Forrest, and we would like to offer you, Castiel, and Malco the option to come back to Atlantis with us." Her head spun around, dark green eyes meeting his own. He was able to see now how there was still dried blood on her face and her hair. "You mean that?" He nodded his head "We can bring you with us to the city with no problem." She looked forward, her eyes landing on Malco as he slept. "I can say now Malco will not go. He acts as a leader to the remaining dragon population. He would not leave them behind.." Trailing off as she sat thinking. "I don't know… as much as I want to leave, I feel like I owe it to the dragons here to stay and help them as much as I can." She explained. While silent for a moment, he quickly had a response "We could always bring you back here now and then to check on things." He paused. " I'll be honest Forrest, Castiel explained quite a bit of your people's medical information to me. I am fascinated and would love to be able to learn it. But, learning does require a teacher. I could learn a lot from you and Castiel. I would be honored if you would join the medical team back in Atlantis. I know I can easily convince Dr. Weir of that." She smiled, not sure how exactly to take his compliment. "Of course Cas tried to explain everything." "Well, these stitches you used to me are wonderful. I did not quite understand what he said, but my understanding is they are matched to the body?" He asked curiously pulling away from the more pressing conversation. "They are bio-matched to the person they are used on. Designed to deliver antibiotics and pain relievers as they dissolve, helping the body heal." He was captivated, listening to her explain them. "That is wonderful; I would love to know how you create them." She stayed silent, before taking a deep breath. "Can I give you a for sure answer in the morning? On if I go or not?" Nodding his head, he smiled "That is perfectly fine." There was a silence between them, as Castiel took a deep breath and shifted in his sleep. Causing Carson to move slightly away. "You need to go rest; I know you feel fine, but this cold will zap it out of you fast." She said as she smiled. He had to admit; his body did not agree to the cold, even with a dragon to lean on. "I guess I can do that." He stood up, wrapping the blanket tightly around his body. "Goodnight." He said as he turned around, heading back down the hall. "Night!" her voice calling back as she watched him walk away and disappear into the darkness.

*You know Malco will understand.* Forrest jumped, as Castiel's voice entered her head. *take it you got all of that.* *you know it* She sighed, moving up closer to the dragon's shoulders as he bent around, setting his head in her lap. She smiled, scratching him lovingly behind the ear. *I feel guilty leaving him; he has done so much. Dazar gave himself for us.* *us.. not as in you and me. But for those four to also have a chance to go home.* Those words echoed in her head, realizing very quickly he was right. *do you want to leave here?* She asked him, looking down into his bright blue eyes. *Sometimes you just need an adventure to cleanse the bitter taste of life from your soul.* Oh, how he loved to speak in profound, meaningful quotes. *I'll take that as a yes?* She joked as she enjoyed the warmth of his body curled around her own. *Oh yes, I would love to see the city that floats on water that they talk about. Do something with what we know and help others. Our code concedes with this little sister. All shall be helped. So why not try and help? * she stayed silent, thinking deeply on what he meant, Considering he was right. *well, I guess we will find out our answer in the morning then?* A deep sigh escaping the dragon. *I guess we shall. *


	8. Farewell

"She has been in and out all morning, you asked her about coming last night, didn't you?" Ronon was glaring down at Carson, who was confidently standing his ground. "I was told I could, so I did yes." "She give you an answer?" "No, she said she would in the morning." "This is the most idiotic decision you all have made yet." "What is your bloody problem with them? Got us three of those damn things, and one of her people lost his life to get them." Once again pointing at Rodney. The two were toe to toe, neither willing to back off. "She knows more than she is telling us. She can plan things without us knowing, how do we know she was not left here for a reason? A doctor from another world could easily cause problems back home that we might not be able to fix. She could just be using us to get out of here, and then leave." Before Carson could even respond, he turned away and stormed out of the room. Leaving John rubbing his eyes "Too damn early for this.." muttering to himself before speaking up "He can get over himself. Let's just get home already." John said as he slipped out of the doorway. Quickly followed by Carson and Rodney; who once again had the backpack held tight to his chest. Ronon had been watching Forrest and Castiel all night, and according to him, she had been packing. Carson did hope that was the case, and a sign she had decided yes. "Personally I just think Elizabeth will not be too thrilled at them, we can't exactly explain the entire bond thing." The scientist quickly putting in his own opinion on the matter, causing Carson to roll his eyes, "Yet, I told you already, she said Malco will likely stay behind." "Castiel is not exactly small full sized."

Forrest had spent the entire night lost in her thoughts, balancing out all the options that had been laid before her. Even as she packed her things, she was unsure of her choice. She was helping the now awake Malco, carefully wrap Dazar's body in a blanket, Prepping him to be taken to the resting grounds south of the city. Malco had woken earlier, while Forrest had been getting saddles in place on Castiel. He supported her, to her own shock. He explained to the pair he felt good in these travelers and felt that it was a chance for their kind to know something other than this world. It had been comforting to know she had a friend's support.

Castiel helped gently shift the body onto a carrier, designed for the dragons to be able to carry one of their own in-flight more comfortable. He was in his full size, a saddle behind his ears, and on his shoulders. The few personal things that Forrest had packed away in the saddlebags. She had gathered everything in the night, wanting to be ready as she could for when morning came. Her emotions were mixed, as she looked at Malco who was prepared to take his brother to the resting grounds. She heard footsteps and spun around to see Ronon walk past them and out the front doors of the university. *conflicted, that one is.* Castiel commented, *his issue with us I do not understand at all.* as they looked back towards the room as the others too made their way into the main hall. "Well, looks like someone thought well on our offer?" John walking over to stand next to Castiel, the dragon nudging him with his nose. He smiled, offering to scratch the dragon just above the eye. Forrest smiled, "I have, and while I am still unsure, I feel it would be our best interest. Though Malco has opted to stay behind here to keep the peace within the dragon population." She explained, Malco, spinning his head around to look at John. The dragon's red eyes bright as he clicked and whistled. "But he thanks you for your very generous offer to him." He smiled, reaching out to touch the black dragon's nose. "We are all sorry, about Dazar. None of us asked for that from him, or you. But you both got us out of there, and we all thank you." The dragon rumbled, and Forrest quickly translated. "His brother believed you were a chance for change here and was honored to be a part of that change. All he asks, is his brother be remembered for that." "I think we can do that."

Carson was smiling, excited with the promise of her going with them. He had a chance to learn so much from the pair, things that could help in so many different ways. "So um, we get a ride back to the jumper right?" Rodney was piping up as he looked at the dragons. Forrest half frowned, "Normally I would tell you, yes, but we need to take Dazar to the resting grounds. It is a short flight south of here. We can meet you back at your ship, Castiel knows exactly where it is." The scientist rolled his eyes. "great.. another walk and climbing trip." Muttering as he turned to head for the doorway after Ronon, figuring there may be missary in company. John shook his head "I'm sorry about those two.." She shook her head, cutting him off "Do not worry about it, we all understand." She said before Castiel lowered his head to her, allowing Forrest to swing into the saddle before lifting it back up. "We will be able to get your ship rolled back over when we return." John smiled, looking at Malco as the dragon took hold of his brother. "Would you say I am good enough to fly now?" Castiel lowered his head down closer to the doctor, allowing Forrest to be closer. "Well, since it is a short flight and you seem to think you can." His eyes lit up, "Would I be okay to go with you then?" She paused for a moment. "Sure" The dragon moved around, moving his shoulders closer to Carson. "Have fun Doc; it makes any Disneyland ride seem like a nap." *Disneyland?* *No idea.* John joked before he too went out the front doors.

He was excited yet terrified all the same time, as he climbed into the saddle. Quickly strapping his legs down into the stirrups, he took hold of the leather handles in front of him. "Don't worry, take off is gunna be a breeze today!" She called back, as Malco began to take flight. Mighty black wings lifting him off the ground as his claws held ropes. The stretcher with Dazar lifting off the ground and out of the dome. There was a pause, as Forrest looked ahead *Bust them down* There was no response, as Castiel lunged forward. Carson was forced back into the saddle, watching ahead as Castiel tipped his head forward, his long horns slamming into the front doors and flinging them off their hinges.

They seemed to explode into the outside air, the rain meeting Forrest's face seemed to almost welcome her to her new start on life. John, Ronon, and Rodney all quickly scattering to the side as the grey dragon ran forward along the street. His wings were extending, before jumping upwards onto a chunk of rubble. Leaping off, his wings beat down, and he was air born. The three men were watching as Castiel took flight, his body turning to glide to where Malco floated, waiting for them. "He has gone insane." Rodney saying as he watched the pair of dragons. "Do we know for sure she did not brain wash him or something?" John ignored him and began to walk in the direction they came when they first entered the city. "We have a bit of a walk, let's go."

Carson had never felt anything like it before, the way he could feel Castiel's wings move under him with each stroke. It was a weightless feeling, as he moved to fly side by side with Malco. While not high in the air, the beauty of the landscape below was stunning. The tall pines, and the occasional stream running across the landscape. It was so endless and untouched. He was able to see Malco gliding to the right of them, the dragon's black metallic body glistening with the rain. He did not feel much of the storm, and what he did feel was refreshing. Forrest looked so content, her body held against Castiel's neck. Her hands resting happily in his long mane. The pair had a newfound spirit to them, they just seemed, happy.

He was able to feel them start to drop, watching how the dragon's wings seemed to lock, similar to the way ducks and geese would when landing. It was a rush, the weightless feeling nearly making him sick. He was able to look ahead, over Castiel's neck. Ahead he could see a broad valley, that seemed to be dotted with something. As the dragons glided down, he could make out more and more of the valley, and he was able to see what it contained. Bones, he could make out the longhorns attached to the skulls where they lay in the dirt. Plant life starting to grow over the oldest ones. Castiel veered up slightly, his wings beating once again as he set himself down hindlegs first before letting his front end land easily. It was nice to be on solid ground once again, watching as Malco began to set the stretcher with Dazar down deeper into the field. "You don't bury them?" Carson asked as he looked up at the rider, as Castiel began to walk into the boneyard. "The dragons believe that they should go back to the earth so to say. But not underground, they allow their bodies to decay and be used by the animals and plant life of Loonrian." It was fascinating, as he looked at the skeletons around them as they walked towards were Malco had set down Dazar and then landed. The skulls and bones varied in sizes, some seemed almost dog-sized, then some were the size of Malco. "How long do they live? The Dragons?" Forrest smiled "Lets just say, I have never heard of one dying of old age."

Castiel stopped as they got to Malco, lowering his head down and allowing Forrest to swing down from the saddle. Leaning up in the saddle, Carson began to unwrap his legs, slipping down before Cas had a chance to even lower to the ground, causing Carson's feet to hit the ground hard, sending a sting down the back of his legs. He winced, before turning away from the dragon. He watched Forrest, the way she walked to Dazar and Malco. Helping the dragon set his brother on the lush green grass next to a more massive much older skeleton. The pair unwrapping the dragon to show the pitch-black scales against the grass. His green markings matching his resting place well. He went to walk forward, only to be stopped by Castiel's tail, the dragon shaking his head before stepping forward to the body.

The three were silent, as Malco moved around to the front of his brother. The massive dragon leaning forward and touching his head to his brother's. It was curious to him, watching them as they seemed to say their final goodbyes in silence. Malco moved away, Castiel taking his place. The mint colored dragon pressing his head to Dazar's. It was strange, to see how they mourned the loss of a friend and family member in a way so human. He felt out of place, wondering if he should have even asked to go. But as the dragons moved away to stand near him, Forrest moved to the dragon. Kneeling down she pressed her head gently against Dazar. Her goodbye to him silent, before she stood up once again. Only she did not join them. She walked to the giant skull that Dazar had been laid next to, touching her hand to the large bone in silence before turning and walking back to them. "Did you know that one?" he asked curiously, she nodded her head, "His name was Armada, he died during the Wraith attack. He was Malco and Dazar's father, and a good friend" He did not say anything but nodded his head. There was a history between the people of this planet and the dragons that he longed to understand. Forrest swung up into the saddle once again, Castiel leaning down this time to allow him to climb on much easier. "You said I would be able to come back?" There was a difference in her tone, but he understood. Saying goodbye never was easy. "I will fly you myself." He responded as he hung on, finding this take off a bit easier considering he knew what was coming. The dragons taking flight into the rain, turning northward once again.

She had to admit; she was glad he did not ask too much right then. With her hands tangled into Castiel's mane as she felt a few tears roll down her face. *you were strong, you have been strong. It is okay to let go here you know.* Why he had to be so damn wise, she did not know. Ten years did give him that much life experience. *He was the first one to find us, after the attack. Help us somewhat rebuild the university. He had gone through so much. I wish he could go with us; he would have thrived.* Cas did not respond, but the warm and gentle feeling that hung in her head was comforting. Leaning farther forward in the saddle, she pressed her face to his mane. Letting the overload of emotion out. The past two days had left her hopeful, broken, and rebuilt all at the same time. She had not had the chance to process all of it. Here she was, 15 or so minutes away from a fantastic adventure, letting it all come out. She was where she felt safest, hundreds of feet in the air on the back of a massive lizard. She leaned back up, letting the wind wash her face clear again before glancing under her arm. Able to see Carson holding tightly to the saddle. His hair slicked back by the wind and his eyes half open in an attempt to block it. *What do you think of him? Honestly?* She asked as she began to feel them start to descend. *Well, he is curious. Willing to learn seems to be kind by nature. Very open minded. He holds attributes similar to the Doctors here.* She smiled, able to now see the downed ship with the three men waiting around. *Well, I have to agree. I feel like we will get along well with him. The big one not so much.* He did not respond, as he brought them gently to the ground. Malco landing right beside him.

The way the ground shook when both dragons landed was a strange feeling, as John had stood watching them approach. Forrest offering a smile as she swung down from the saddle, "You made good time." She said as she looked back to Castiel and Carson, "Well, someone is in a hurry to get home so.." he said as he tipped his head towards Rodney. She smirked, looking to watch as Carson worked to get the leg straps unhooked. As he managed to get the strap undone, the dragon proceeded to commence a full body shake. The water in his mane flying, along with the off-balance doctor. He landed on the ground below with a thud, a gasp escaping him as the wind was knocked out of him "Cas!" She quickly walked over to Carson, who was slowly sitting up as Castiel looked down with no response to the scolding. "He knows better." She muttered as she offered him a hand up. "Well, nothing feels rebroke." Accepting her hand and standing up. "So are we going home or what?" Rodney speaking up as he walked out of the jumper. The look on his face telling them all he was done with the entire adventure. "if they would please roll the jumper back over." John trying to bridge some manners over. There was nothing else said, as both the dragons walked to the jumper. Rearing up on their back legs and grabbing hold with their fronts. Leaning backward, their claws digging into the groves on the jumper and pulled it up and over. The jumper landing right side up, causing all the loose gear in the jumper to get slammed around some more. "Thank you." The scientist quickly walking back into the correct sitting jumper.

They stood around the jumper, Castiel now shrinking down shockingly small. The size of a little dog that now perched himself on Forrest's shoulders. As the others gathered in or around the jumper, she looked to Malco. The giant dragon lowering his head down to her with a low rumble. Reaching up to scratch his head lovingly. "We will come back, promise. Maybe we can come get you just for a day." She said as the large dragon trilled his approval loudly. Behind her Rodney stormed out of the jumper, walking over to the still extended side pods of the jumper. "Great.. just great." Forrest turning to look at the others poke their heads around to listen. "What?" John looking at the pod, and back to Rodney. "This pod will not retract. Remember last time that happened?" Wincing, he rubbed his neck before speaking. "Yeah, that is a problem. Thought you said it was not bad?" The scientist glared, "Oh maybe because my scanners could only run for ten or so minutes before shutting off and having to start over again. I never got that far, but figured they were fine" He said before glaring at Forrest and the dragons. He had to have some outlet for his frustration. "Well.. generally speaking, we should be expecting our rescue party anytime now." John saying as he stood next to the open jumper. "Just have to sit tight a bit longer, and bam, Lorne or someone shows up with a jumper that won't crash, and home we go." There was no response from anyone, only a slight smile from Forrest who was content to spend a bit more time with Malco.

"Colonel Sheppard, come in." It had been maybe half an hour before Lorne's voice came over on the radios. Forrest had been happily sitting in the grass with Malco and Castiel, watching the others as they rummaged around their ship. John quickly responding, "Lorne, we promise it is not as bad as you all are thinking. Just a broke down jumper and some new friends. We should not be hard to find, just don't shoot at the dragons." "Um, okay sir we should be there shortly." The group smiled, Carson making his way over to Forrest once again. "You ready to go?" Offering her a hand up that she gladly took. "As ready as we can be." She said as she looked back to Malco, who seemed to purr. Castiel happily hopping over onto Carson's shoulders, taking him slightly by surprise. Once again, Malco lowered his head to her, his red eyes closing as he pressed his long nose to her body. She returned the hug, letting her head rest on his for a moment. "I promise, I will return." She said before breaking away as a jumper came into view. The small ship easily landing next to the fallen one, and the other three men quickly walking over to it. The dragon pulled his head back slightly, before nudging her gently away with a low trill. *Go and do great things little one.* She knew Castiel had translated him, as she looked to Malco one more time before turning to walk with Carson. Only as he went to walk after her, he was stopped by Malco's tail. The large dragon looking him in the eyes, letting out a few sharp whistles and purrs. Before moving away again. "What did he say?" He asked, watching the dragon sat down on the edge of the clearing. "Castiel said you should know." The shrank down dragon hopping off of Carson, who was attempting to figure out what he should know, and gliding onto Forrest once again. Refusing to fully translate what had been said.

Behind them, the back door of the jumper opened. Major Lorne walking out with a small team of men behind him. He stopped halfway out, eyes big as he looked at Malco who nodded his head calmly. "Woah.." "You can sit in when we explain to Dr. Weir what happened," John said as he walked past and into the jumper. Leaving the man unable to look away from the black dragon. Forrest paused as she got into the jumper, looking at the people inside who were completely focused on Castiel who was still sitting on her shoulders. Carson next to her she looked out again, to where Malco watched. She smiled, as the great dragon reared up with his wings held high, a long and ear-shattering roar filled the air as he sent them his final farewell. It was heart-wrenching and exciting all at the same time for her, as the jumper door closed before her. Carson stood near her, "You okay?" She nodded her head, as she turned around looking at the people eyeing them.

Carson sat down next to Rodney, as Forrest walked forward and into the cockpit of the jumper. Lorne about to say something only to have John prevent it. "She's fine; let's get going." He said from where he had taken the co-pilot seat. Not in the mood to fly. Forrest looked out the front of the jumper, Castiel over her shoulder as it began to hum. Lifting off the ground with no real feeling, it almost made her dizzy. "Remember how you said that riding the dragons was a strange feeling? I feel the same right now." John only smiled, "Well, enjoy the view then without the wind hitting your eyes." The jumper lifting away from the planet. Watching as the ground became farther and farther away. Sure, she had flown high with Castiel but nothing like this. Soon enough the entire expanse of her home visible, the way the large cities connected across the planet. She could see how destroyed they all were, how the roads had been broken apart. The planet below them an elegant marble with a snow-covered cap, it was so strange as she stood looking out the front of the jumper. "Wait till you see this," John said as he leaned up and began to dial on the DHD. "What is that?" She asked as Castiel jumped from her shoulders, finding a place on the dash of the jumper to sit and look out. "Takes us back to Atlantis, look ahead." She did as told, looking ahead to see a metal ring floating in space. Blue lights on it lighting up before it roared to life leaving a beautiful blue puddle. "Wow.." She said as they got closer. "We are good to go," Lorne said as he set the jumper up to pass through the gate. "It will feel weird, but you get used to it." Forrest looking at him with a slightly alarmed expression before the jumper glided into the pool of blue.

On the other side, Dr. Weir stood on the upper balcony overlooking the gate, watching as the jumper came through and stopped. "That was fast, and good to see you all alive.." She trailed off on the radio as she looked into the jumper and its unfamiliar occupants. "Okay, what happened?" John shrugged in the jumper, "Um well, we crashed, made some new friends, found some ZPMS. Oh, we got to ride Dragons." She was silent, as Forrest and Castiel looked out the front of the jumper at her, the pair nervously waving. "Okay go unload and all of you in the conference room in ten minutes." She said watching the jumper lift upwards. Completely taken back by what she had seen, she walked past the terminals and towards the conference room.


	9. Curiosity

Getting Forrest to focus had been more of a struggle than anyone had anticipated, as they worked to get her from the jumper bay to the conference room. The pair seemed to bounce from window to window, eyes wide as they looked out across the city. *This is insane*, Castiel nodding his head in agreement as Carson stood next to them. "We can show you more later, but we need to talk to Dr. Weir." He said as the others waited. Sighing deeply, she turned to follow. "So, I have one question. You all refer to one another often by your title and last name. Why is that?" Carson had no idea how to explain that to her, as they joined the others walking up the stairs into the gate room. "Just a formality I guess." She was silent for a moment. "On Loonrian, your title is used very rarely. The day you get it, when you first introduce yourself, signing your name, and then when you die. The rest of the time our first names are used." She explained as she looked around the room, watching as people somewhat paused to look at Castiel and herself. "They are all so curious." "Well, no one has exactly seen something like Castiel before." They walked past the control room, Forrest looking around at the technology around her before she was led into the open doors of the conference room that then closed behind her.

Inside, Dr. Weir and Tayla stood waiting. The pair eyeing Forrest and Castiel curiously as the group began to move around the long table to sit down. John and Carson were staying up for a moment with Forrest. "Elizabeth, this is Forrest Atla and Castiel. Forrest, Castiel, this is Dr. Elizabeth Weir and Tayla Emmagen." John said as he looked at the pair. Dr. Weir about to speak but cut off as Castiel hopped down from Forrest's shoulders, growing himself up to his tiger sized form. Nodding his head respectfully before Forrest spoke. "It is an honor to meet you, Cas says thank you for your hospitality." She said as she looked around the room, most everyone inside eye's locked onto them. "Well, it is nice to meet both of you, welcome to Atlantis. I am not sure exactly what all has happened, but I look forward to hearing it from all of you." Her eyes bouncing from John to Carson, who obviously had something to do with the pair before her, John she expecting it from, but not Carson. Beside her, Tayla was more focused on Castiel. Who was contently standing next to Forrest. His bright blue eyes looking around the room with intense curiosity. "While I do have things to ask of you Forrest, for now, it will be best if I talk to my team about what has happened. Tayla, if you would please take Forrest and show her around a bit." Carson suddenly realizing that the long smears of dried blood still showed on Forrest's silver hair probably did not give the best first impression. "I'm sure you are tired Forrest, I will be happy to show you around a bit while they talk. Forrest nodded, looking at John. "Don't worry too much, you and Tayla will probably get along very well." "Thank you so much." She said as Castiel once again shrank back down, setting himself on her shoulders.

Tayla smiled, as she walked past the group and towards the door. While she was unsure of Forrest and Castiel, the pair seemed somewhat overwhelmed that she fully understood. "I'll find you later," Carson said with a smile as Forrest turned to follow after Tayla. The pair slipping out of the conference room door while the others stood in silence. Weir turning to take her seat, the others following suit. "Okay, start to finish tell me everything that happened." She said folding her hands on the table. Waiting to hear who would talk first.

The pair of women laughed a little as they walked through the city, John's prediction of the pair getting along well accurate as Tayla showed her the main features of the city. They had gone out on one of the piers, allowing Castiel to grow to full size and Forrest to grab all her bags from the saddles before he shrank back down. Leaving Tayla rather impressed, and nervous all the same time. Tayla explaining the general idea of the city, while Forrest did the same regarding who she and Castiel were, and their way of life. While Tayla was curious as to what had happened to bring the pair here, she knew soon enough John, and the others would fill her in. Right now, though, she found Forrest to seem genuine in her intentions, as she looked around the city with a sense of wonder. As people ran into them, word spread of Castiel. Who had at this point managed to end up on Tayla's shoulders; but she did not mind. She found the animal breathtaking with his colors and patterns. "So, I was able to see you have blood in your hair?" She half asked as she looked at the crimson streaks in Forrest's hair. "Oh, I guess that is left from yesterdays emergency." She explained, though not going into depth. Tayla did not pry, as she led Forrest down the hall towards her quarters. "I can guess you have not had a hot shower in a while?" She asked as Forrest laughed, "A year or two, had to shut that down to save power." She explained as Tayla opened the door. Leading the pair inside her own quarters before speaking, "Well, there is enough power here for that. You are welcome to use mine if you want. They are probably planning exactly where you will be staying." She explained as she sat down on the foot of her bed, Forrest nodding her head as she looked around the room. Tayla had explained her people, and Forrest already wished to meet them on the mainland. "Thank you so much, you have been so kind to me." She said as Castiel glided down to Tayla, sitting next to her. "You are very much welcome; I know how it feels to be here for the first time. The bathroom is just over there; I can wait out here for you." With a deep sigh, Forrest nodded and walked away to the bathroom.

Elizabeth took a deep breath, looking at the three ZPMs that Rodney had placed before her during their story. It was a lot to take in, even more so when there seemed to be two definitive sides on the entire mission. Carson and John against Ronon and Rodney, a combo she had never expected. "I still feel like we should not yet trust her, you should have a guard with her and Tayla now. That dragon could easily kill her." Ronon glaring across the table at John. "I don't think we need to do that. She treated us with the hospitality we need to return that." "Besides, I doubt either of them would want to cause harm." Carson sating as he leaned forward in his chair. "Twitterpated much." Rodney muttering to himself as he looked up. Elizabeth sighed, "Well, considering there was a casualty that was not one of you, and we now have three ZPMs I can say I agree we do owe them." Ronon sitting back in his chair with a growl. She ignored him she looked at them all. "It sounds like right now there is a lot of potential, but I think its best to rest on it. I will be talking to her and Castiel tomorrow hopefully. Carson, go make sure she did fix you." Ronon shook his head, "We have no real idea what she is capable of, why am I the only one worried about that?" "Because you are the only one with that mindset." John arguing as the two looked at each other. "If this goes south, don't say I did not warn you." Elizabeth shaking her head, before speaking once more. "I guess you can go play with the these." Motioning to the ZPMs on the table as she looked to Rodney. The scientist standing and gathering them back into his bag, as everyone else began to stand up. "We have a lot to plan for now and discuss. Be ready for it." She said dismissing them all. Carson standing, getting ready to leave when she spoke. "She needs a place to stay, is there still an open room near your quarters." The doctor paused. "yes I believe so." "Perfect, find them and show them there. You have spent the most time with the pair; it will probably be best to have you close by." She explained, Carson agreeing to the idea before turning and walking out of the room heading to the infirmary. Leaving Elizabeth who was already becoming lost in thought on the situation. She was not angry, but not exactly thrilled about their new found guests, but right now they would be staying here till there was time to discuss things for the long term.

Hot water had not been something Forrest had experience for so long, and it left her feeling quite a bit better. Maybe because her body was sore, perhaps because she was so used to being cold, she did not know. But Tayla had been so kind about the offer, allowing her to take as much time as she needed. Her silver hair now in a long braid, and her clothes fresh. Castiel even had enjoyed the warmth; his mint colored mane now holding a beautiful shine. They had left, Tayla wondering how much longer it would be till the others were done with their meeting. Either way, their destination was the mess hall. She figured the duo would be hungry, with no knowledge of what they had been used to. The trio talked like they had known each other a lifetime. For Forrest, it was her first female human contact in years. It felt refreshing. As the two rounded a corner, Carson popped up around another. "Tayla, Forrest, I was just looking for you." He said as they came to a halt. "Dr. Beckett, is the briefing over?" Tayla asking, "Yes, if you like you can go find Ronon and the others. Where were you heading?" "I believe the mess hall right?" Forrest said as she looked over. "That is correct; we were on our way there." He nodded, before smiling lightly, "I can show her, plus I also know where you will be staying here." He explained as Tayla listened. "Thank you, Doctor, I would like to go hear the story myself if that is okay Forrest?" She nodded, "You are fine, Probably a better one from their point of view." Tayla smiled, "Then I will see you later." As she turned and walked back the way, they had come.

"So how did it all go?" She asked as Carson began to lead her once more. "Good I mean, right now Dr. Weir agrees with the decision to bring you here. Ronon and Rodney are not exactly excited." She nodded, as Castiel hopped over onto his shoulders happily, while still strange he was starting to get used to it. "I figured that last part; I don't blame them too much though. Maybe they will change their minds later on." She said as the pair walked into the mess hall, heads turning to Castiel who sniffed at the air. "Smells amazing." "Trust me, the food back on Earth is even better, here we have to keep things a bit more simple." "Hot fresh food is hot fresh food." She joked as she followed after him. Castiel jumped down, his body growing once again as he grabbed a tray as Carson had, the entire room suddenly silent. "Sorry about that." *seriously you could have just shared mine..* *I wanted my own.* *these people are not used to what you just did* *Have to start them somewhere.* She glared at the dragon's head, as one of the cooks nervously placed the food on his tray. Carson trying to not laugh at the entire situation. How many would believe them if he told them of the pair? He led them to one of the tables, sitting down near an end as Castiel sat on the floor next to them, sitting up with his tray on the table. "How was Tayla? You both seemed to be getting along well?" Forrest laughed, as she tried to figure out where to start with the amount of food she had. "She is amazing, very welcoming. Her people sound so interesting it would be great to go see them soon." She explained as she began to eat. "She is lovely, kind person. Colonel Sheppard was right when he said you two would get along. But she can drop most the Marines here, so I am a wee bit scared of her." He stopped, looking across at Forrest who was wolfing down the food. "You are gonna make yourself sick eating that fast." She looked up at him, "I know.. And I honestly do not care at all. This is amazing." Castiel was calm, eating slowly shaking his head at his partner. "I see you got the blood out of your hair." She smirked, "Yeah did not realize it was there. Great first impression." He shook his head. "There have been worse around here trust me." Most the room was still curiously watching Castiel, who paid them no mind.

"You said there is a place for me to stay here?" "Yes, there was a recent opening near where I stay. Weir suggested that one, that way I am close by if you need anything." She paused, looking up at him "Thank you." It was genuine; she was somewhat relieved to know he would not be far away. While Tayla had shown her quite a bit, she already had a feeling that getting lost would be a common thing for her. "They are nothing fancy, but still comfortable." "Carson we lived in a hospital room for the past ten years, an upgrade is an upgrade." He laughed a little. "Good point, I requested a radio for you as well. I am not sure when you will get that. Then you can get a hold of anyone if need be. " She nodded, appreciating the kindness. "I do not know, what I can do to repay all of you for bringing me here. You did not have to do that, and I am sorry if it got you in trouble in any way." He shook his head. "You got us the power source we need. That alone gave you the right to be here. Your friend sacrificed himself to get them. You do not need to do anything in return." She sighed, looking down at her now empty plate and over to his half gone one. "I hope I can at least help, here for everyone." "I'm sure you will, it may take a bit for my nurses to get used to Castiel, but they can manage." She laughed "I feel like there are quite a few people who are going to have to figure out how to manage" "You have no idea." They finished eating, taking their trays over to the bins they went in before walking out of the mess hall, Castiel quickly shrinking back down and perching on Forrest's shoulders.

There was a silence between the pair as they walked, partly because all three were exhausted. Forrest having not slept at all the night before, and Carson having drifted in and out of it. "Well, this here is mine." He said as he stopped in front of a set of sliding doors. "If you ever need anything at night, just come knocking. I tend to sleep light." She smiled, looking at the door and then to him. "Thank you; I will feel bad if I wake you up though." "Its no problem. Promise." He said as he began to lead her down the hall, "Rodney is a story down below me if for whatever reason you can't get a hold of me and need something. He is an asshole, I'll be the first to admit it. If anything he can get a hold of someone else." He explained as he came to a stop at another door, Running his hand over the glowing blue crystals. "Here we are." She followed him inside, Castiel jumping off of her shoulders and onto the floor were he grew once again. "Does not have a balcony sadly like some of the others. But the big windows are nice." Forrest set her bags down at the foot of the bed, looking around the room then to the windows. "Those are good enough for me." She said as she stood at one of them, looking out at the beautiful city and the water around it. "I have never seen this much water before." He looked out the window next to her, " 90 percent water I believe they said. This planet." She smiled, as she looked out the window at the setting sun, she had never seen anything like it before as it began to dip into the water. "This is perfect, thank you so much." She said as she turned to look at the room once again. "It is better than I could imagine, I remember the military men who would come to the University for information, the way they talked they were crammed 5 to a room with bunk beds." "Not like that here, this place was designed to hold so many more people; we maybe fill a quarter." He paused, as he looked at Castiel who had hopped onto the bed and happily laid down on it. "I should probably let you both sleep now, you have had less than me recently." She nodded, as she walked to the door with him. He stepped out of the doorway, looking back at her. "Goodnight Forrest." "Night Carson." The door slid between them, not able to hear his footsteps as he walked away. She turned to Castiel, who had happily made room for her on the bed. *I think we found the right place Cas.* she sat down next to him, scratching him behind his hears. *I do believe you are right.*

* * *

Well _, that concludes book one!_ Oh _, the places they will go!_

 _Remember, I try to update and post Mondays and Thursdays. These are the days_ i _am not in a tractor, and have a_ good _internet connection ;3 I wish I could offer more often ones. But as Spring starts and water comes on, my time is pretty limited._

 _You follow_ on _me on Tumblr as the-speaker-of-the-beasts Be it updates, hints or even some art I manage to get_ commed _._

 _Book two will be starting on Thursday folks!_


End file.
